Shattered Glass
by evanescent.dreamer.35
Summary: My first fanfic. She joined the military to learn about the past her father refused to talk about. She wanted to know what really happened so long ago and find out if the accused words were true. But unfortunately, life is a lot like shattered glass until someone is willing to pick up the pieces, one shard at a time. Feature some OCs. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I look at this man in front of me. A man I can't stand, a man I loathe with my entire being. But with time running short, I have no choice but to work with him. For now. He sneers and curls his lip, as if the very sight of me is disgusting to him. It becomes increasingly more difficult to resist the urge to rip out his throat.

"Come at me again, Hale," and he motions towards me.

In the four years I've trained with him, he's never called me by my first name.

With a glare shot in his direction, sweat pouring down my drenched forehead, my boots echo on the cement floor as I run towards him zigzag style. He shifts his weight between his feet and I unsheathe my knife and strike with a cutting motion. His dodges are fast, and as quickly as he disappears, he reappears, throwing his arm around my neck. I twist the knife around, prepared to stab his wrist, but he lets go in a flash and pushes my head down to the ground. Warm blood is seeping down my hairline and into my eye now, and his grip on my head tightens, smashing it further into the floor.

Now I'm screaming, and before he realizes it, I grip both his arms and throw him off me and onto his back. As I'm about to lunge for the kill, he kicks out with his feet, throwing me into a pile of large crates. This fazes me, and standing up is a burden now.

I thrust my knife into the wall for support, wishing for a few moments to breathe. But he doesn't waste any time at all, rushing at me like a maniac. I just barely sidestep a punch that cracks the wall where I was standing, debris falling down and around the spot.

Good thing this place is soundproof, I think. I glance and see that he is surveying his "masterpiece" in the now injured wall. A phrase "self-absorbed cretin" comes to my mind to describe this man, and his obsessiveness with himself and his power will be his downfall.

I circle behind him, and the man turns around, finally realizing that I am launching another attack. But he has found out too late. I slam my knee into his back, cracking his chin against the cold concrete. Fumbling with my knife, I hold it steadily to his throat, prepared for the final blow.

I was taught that I should treat every training session as a real battle for life-and-death.

The man chuckles, but I do not flinch. There's no telling what he has in store for me. "Very good, very good, I'm impressed. I can see how you surprised me. However: you should never hesitate, Hale." And suddenly I'm sitting on the ground, with him dusting off his shoulders blatantly.

I quickly spring up, ready to attack again, but I am met with him yawning and waving a lazy hand in my face. "No, I am tired, it has been a few hours, and we both need to rest up our strength for the next session. You are dismissed." However stunned I am, I nod curtly, and quietly stalk to the stairs.

The room where we train is an underground storage room, built out of concrete and abandoned long ago. No one knows where I go at night. The dim streetlight casts my shadow on to the sidewalk as I slowly step off the last stair, close the trapdoor in the alley, and walk silently home. I pass by a bar and shuffle inside, ignoring the gawks and stares from the customers. Why should they care whether or not I look like this? It's none of their business anyway.

I barge into the ladies' bathroom and splash cold water on my face, which washes away the blood soaked into my left eye and cheek. It is refreshing and somehow calming, and I ache to stay there, but I know if I don't get back, Mustang will skin me alive.

* * *

><p>I walk into Central Headquarters, my eyelids feeling heavy. Muscles sore. Feet dragging. My senses come back to me as I hear the clack of boots against the cold floor.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Looking up, I see a very pissed Roy Mustang.

"Out." I reply wearily, too exhausted to tell him details. Even though I know I should since he is my superior and has enough information about me and my past to discharge me from the military.

"Out where? Maes has been worried sick about you!" Anger makes his voice an octave higher than normal. I don't meet his gaze, knowing Hughes only worries because he's been like my dad ever since he and his family took me in.

Mustang sighs and for the first time, I notice how tired he looks. "Just go to your quarters…" he tells me, barely audible.

"Thank you, sir." I add the formality with a little difficulty.

Shutting my door quietly, I go into my room. Once inside, I untie and take off my boots and they land on the floor with a dull thud. I walk over to my bed, taking off my State Alchemist pocket watch and set it on my desk. And slowly I fall into the subconscious state of sleep.

* * *

><p>"Kaera, Colonel Mustang wants you!" a voice yells outside my door.<p>

I turn over, burying my face in my pillow, still half-asleep. Finally comfortable, my eyes begin to close, ready for more sleep when…

"Kaera!" the voice yells again, sounding impatient.

I groan and throw my blanket off in irritation. Swinging my legs my over bed, I slip on my boots and tie them on. I stuff my gloves with my transmutation circles on them in my pocket and grab my knife, placing it in its hilt. Lastly, I grab my coat and put it on, obscuring my knife from view.

I finally open the door, glaring at Lt. Havoc leaning against the wall. He seems almost oblivious to me as he lets out a puff of cigarette smoke.

Too annoyed to wait, I storm to Mustang's door, wondering what the hell he could want so early in the damn morning.

"I guess you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh?" A glare is the only response Lt. Havoc gets as I angrily stare at the door where my superior waits, a cocky smirk most likely on his face. Just the mere thought makes me want to punch the door.

I open the door without even knocking and realize my actions too late. But at this point, I'm so exhausted and annoyed that I hardly notice the startled expressions on the Elric brothers as well as the Colonel's.

"What do you want, Mustang?" Ed asks, sounding as weary and tired as I feel.

The Colonel lets a smile barely flicker across his face as he says, "Now that's no way to talk to a superior officer, is it?"

"Quit the crap and tell us why the hell you wanted us to come down to your office." I cross my arms over my chest and glare at my superior. I am aware the action makes me look childish and immature but being deprived of sleep makes me irritable.

_Couldn't this have waited until we all had some sleep? _I think, annoyed as my gaze drifts around the room. A weak attempt to try to focus on something other than how exhausted I am and how much I would love to just go back to sleep.

"There have been rumors of a Philosopher's Stone in Liore." The Colonel finally tells us, his onyx gaze on all three of us.

"A Philosopher's Stone in Liore?" Al echoes, confused.

"If I am not mistaken, you two are still looking for the Philosopher's Stone?" he addresses Ed and Al.

Both brothers turn to each other than back to Mustang as Ed replies, "Yes, that's right."

"Then you two plus Kaera must leave as soon as possible."

"Why do I have to go with them?" I finally ask, puzzled.

"It's safer that three go than two, besides you and Edward may be young but you're both State Alchemists, which makes both of you high profile targets."

"I understand. Thank you sir." I reply; adding "sir" to my higher up has been difficult at times. Especially when it's so early in the morning and he's wearing a cocky smirk.

"I don't want to hear any complaints about working together either. Dismissed."

We all get up and leave with Al shutting the door behind us. "Brother? Do you think there's really a Philosopher's Stone in Liore?" Al asks quietly after shutting the door behind us.

"It's hard to say, Al. I mean, there's a possibility but... since that bastard Colonel asked us to do this we really have no choice…"

"If there is a Philosopher's Stone in Liore, we might return your body back to normal, Brother!" Al reminds him.

"You'll be first to return to normal, Al. I put you in that armor and I promise you, I'll be the one returning you back to normal." Ed replies, golden irises burning with determination.

* * *

><p><strong>So... first chapter done! I hope you liked it! ^^" And crap, I forgot to do the disclaimer... Yo, someone do the disclaimer! <strong>

**(Al) *sighs* I'll do it: evanescent does not own FMA in any way, shape, or form. **

**(Ed) Thank goodness for that =_=**

**(Al) Before anyone starts to argue, review please! We'll give some of Gracia's cooking if you review!  
><strong>

**(Hughes) DID SOMEONE MENTION MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE? :) *shoves picture of him and his family in everyone's face***

**(me) What the-? Hughes, you're not supposed to show up yet! Anyway, like Al was saying, if you review you get some of Gracia's cooking! So review please... and see you in the next chapter! :3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**:/ I apoligze for the extremely long wait of an update I had writer's block for awhile and was busy with my cousin getting married, church activities, and birthdays in the family. The next update will be much, much quicker, I promise. And yes, I know it says her eye color is silver; I did that so I wouldn't have to type out "pale gray that appear silver from afar." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA in any way, shape, or form.**

**Special thanks for reviewing to: Charlotte13245 and Manga-Otaku121344 as well as others that may have favorited. You guys are amazing! :)**

**LAST BUT NOT LEAST, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll toss in virtual birthday cake if you do! :3 Enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER ONE

My eyes scan the desert; there is nothing but the extremely hot sand and sun. In the distance though, I can see the faint outline of Liore, which tells me one of two things: one, we are actually getting closer to the city or two, my eyes are just playing tricks on me and we're nowhere near close. "Kaera?" Ed calls in front of me. "You coming?"

My exhaustion and fatigue get the better of me as I answer back irritability. "I have no choice. So what do you think?"

He turns around angrily to face me, a retort ready but Al steps between both of us. "Guys, if you don't stop arguing, we'll never make it to Liore before the sun sets!"

Ed's golden and my silver irises meet, both sharing the same look of irritation. A scowl crosses both our faces as we continue wandering the desert. We're both sick of the heat, desert, and quite frankly, each other as well. As the sun continues to beat down on us, I can feel the sweat drip on the back of my neck. Pushing my brown haired bangs out of my face, I try to look around for some sign of how close Liore is. But the only things on my mind are: water, getting out of this god-forsaken desert, and if I don't get either one soon, I am going to snap.

After what seems like hours but probably is only a couple minutes, we reach the city. It was definitely not Colonel Mustang's best idea to pair us up as a team and then leave us to wander the desert when we can't even tolerate each other. The only thing remaining on my mind now is still is getting something, _anything_, to drink. We come across a small cafe and collapse on the chairs. The owner of the small stand stares doubtfully at the three of us, arms crossed against his chest. "What are you, street performers?" he asks."I haven't seen any of you around here."

Ed spews his drink, spluttering, "Do we look like street performers to you?"

He shrugs as he continues to stare at us. "That's why I asked. Am I wrong?"

"Well, thanks for the food. We'll be leaving now." Ed says and all three of us stand up, ready to leave. Unfortunately, Al's head strikes the roof of the shop and dislodges a radio from where it is perched. It meets the ground with a crash and breaks into multiple pieces.

The store owner stares in shock then before finally shouting, "Hey, mister, try being more careful!"

"Sorry about that. We'll be able to fix it though." Ed tells him with a smug smile and shrug of his shoulders.

"How can you fix it? It's completely destroyed!" the store owner exclaims, shaking his head in mourning for his radio.

"It could be torched and a million pieces and we'd still be able to fix it." Ed tells him.

"You really need to grow up." I comment, rolling my eyes.

"You really need to lighten up a bit." Ed replies back, his smug smile still present as he watches Al draw out the transmutation circle. After the puff of steam clears, the radio continues playing as if it had never been broken.

"You can perform miracles too?" the café owner looks at us. An ecstatic look crosses his face as he realizes the radio is in perfect working condition.

"It's nothing like that. We're alchemists." Al explains as he hands the store owner back his radio.

"Alchemy? That's the first time I've heard of that." One bystander says to the other.

"Then you've never heard of us— Elric and Hale." Ed tells them.

"Wait a second, I have!" another bystander exclaims to the other, turning to us. "The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric! And the Voltage Alchemist, Kaera Hale! So _you're_ the two rumored child prodigies!"

Eyes closed, I'm glad to be recognized for once and take the opportunity to bask in the praise. Usually, once people hear Elric and they immediately think that I'm just another girl squealing about the most famed alchemist in the country.

"Wow! So this is the famous Fullmetal Alchemist!" they all begin to crowd around Al. Smothering my laughter, I turn to see Ed seething next to me.

"What? No! It's not me!" Al tries to clear up the mistake, waving his hands in front of himself. "It's him!" He points to Ed.

"Who? That little guy?" one townsperson dares to ask. Face-palming, I am fully aware of the rant that is sure to follow.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE YOU WOULD CONFUSE HIM WITH A GRAIN OF SAND?" Ed yells as he begins to attack random townspeople.

"This is completely normal." I assure the nervous looking cafe owner while Al tries to calm Ed down.

"S-Sorry about that…" The townspeople stammer out a weak apology.

"So who's the guy on the radio?" Ed finally growls out while glaring at the townspeople.

"That's the High Priest, Father Cornello! He's a great prophet!" one voice tells us.

"He also performs miracles! In fact, he is having a miracle gathering by the Church of Leto now!" another voice adds in. "You can go and see for yourselves!"

"He even can raise the dead!" a third voice exclaims.

" 'Raise the dead'… I don't like the sound of that." Ed mutters as we walk towards the church.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, it's a bit hard to see." A sigh of annoyance escapes my lips while I scan the crowd for where Cornello is standing.<p>

Ed smirks down at me as he stands on top of his suitcase, asking, "So how do you like it below the crowd, Kaera?"

"At least I don't need a suitcase to appear taller." I retort, gesturing to his suitcase before turning my focus back to the front of the church.

"It's pretty obvious that it's alchemy," Al comments, his soul-fire eyes seeming to burn just a hint brighter.

"But he's completely ignoring the Law of Equivalent Exchange." Ed points out.

"Brother, do you think...?" Al trails off.

"Yeah. I do." he replies, nodding slowly.

Mahogany pews line each side of the inside of the church, leaving a single wide aisle straight down the middle. There is a large statue of a man with a crown and beard. In front of is a mahogany alter, covered in a clean linen cloth, four lit candles of ascending height stood on top. In front of the altar, a young woman kneels, her head bowed in prayer. "God, please listen to my wish…" she whispers, bangs covering her face.

"So this is Leto." Ed interrupts her prayer, stepping forward.

"Hello. Are you interested in Letoism?" The girl asks as she stands up.

All of us shake our heads in a silent no. "To know God…is living in gratitude and hope. It's glorious."

Rolling my eyes, I think bitterly, _If God is so damn great, why the hell doesn't he stop any of the wars that go on in this country?_

"...And I bet he could make you taller!" I hear her say as she re-opens her eyes, looking straight at Ed.

"What did you say?" Ed screeches in outrage.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that, Brother." Al says reassuringly.

" 'Raise the dead'... You really believe in something so ridiculous?" Ed questions her.

"Yes." she replies without hesitation. "With all my heart."

"Water: 35 liters. Carbon: 20 kilograms. Ammonia: 4 liters. Lime: 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorus: 800 grams. Salt: 250 grams. Saltpeter: 100 grams. Sulfur: 80 grams. Fluorine: 7.5 grams. Iron: 5 grams. Silicon: 3 grams. And 15 other elements in trace quantities. That is the basic chemical makeup of the average adult human body, down to the last specks of protein in your eyelashes.

We all know this, through advances in science, but even when we know all of this; we still can't manage to recreate a single human. Do you really think prayer will solve something that science can't?" Ed asks her. "Not to mention, you can buy all those ingredients down in your local market with a child's pocket change. Humans are made on the cheap."

"People are not things!" She exclaims angrily. "That's blasphemy! You're insulting the creator! You'll suffer punishment for that!"

Ed and I both let out a bout of raucous laughter. "We alchemists are scientists." I smother my laughter and explain further. "We don't believe in things we can't see like God, or some 'creator'. We're constantly striving to discover the truth of the world, and why we were created in the first place."

"It's ironic that we who don't even believe in God are in a sense, the closest thing to him." Ed says as stares up at the statue of Leto.

"Are you saying that you're God's equal?" the girl asks angrily. "How _arrogant_!"

"Arrogant?" Ed says with a smirk, right hand over his crossed left knee. "There was once a boy who made wings of wax. He was at first elated by the fact that he could fly over the ocean like a bird. But he grew _arrogant_ and flew too close to the sun. The wax wings melted, and he came crashing into the sea. I'm sorry, Miss, do think your Priest could forgive such lowly alchemists as us?" Ed asks.

I shoot him a look of _What the hell are you doing?_ He doesn't reply but gestures me to do the same. Confused, I hesitately mirror his action of looking intrested.

"Oh, of course! He always accepts reformers!" The girl exclaims.

* * *

><p>The girl introduces herself as Rose once we 'gain interest' in Letoism, lead us through the church. "The High Priest is a very busy man so he usually cannot find time for matters such as this…" she rambles on as she leads us throughout the simple hallway.<p>

"You certainly are lucky." Brother Cray adds in.

"Sorry for the trouble." Ed says with a smug grin. "We'll make it quick."

"Yes. Let's end this quickly." Cray says as he pulls out a revolver from his shirt.

"Cray!" Rose cries in shock, placing her hands to her mouth. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Rose, these people are heathens who are out to discredit His Holiness. They are evil." Cray tells her.

"Well, if you want it over quick..." I growl out, sliding underneath an axe placed in front of me. "Let's end this quick!"

Before the guard can react, I grip him by his arm and fling him over my shoulder, letting him stare at the sharp edge of the axe head. At the same time, Ed mirrors my action, twisting the other man's arm behind his back. Ahead of us Al clenches his fist, ramming it into Cray's face. A dazed look overcomes his face and the revolver flies to Rose's feet.

"Welcome to our holy order, Fullmetal and Voltage." the priest greets.

"Father Cornello!" Rose exclaims, perking up.

"Seems a few of us were a bit hasty." Cornello observes. "I apologize for their rudeness. But are you here to learn the ways of God?"

"Yeah, tell us… How are you keeping this up with petty alchemy?" Ed answers.

"I can't have you putting my miracles and your arcane alchemy on the same level. Can your alchemy create something from nothing?"

"That's exactly what I was concerned about." Ed says. "The problem is that you can perform transmutations while cutting corners with the laws."

"Which is why it isn't alchemy-"

"So I was thinking..." Ed interrupts him. "What if you had a legendary alchemic amplifier? One that makes the impossible possible? The Philosopher's Stone. The ring on your right hand."

"This is a gift from our God, Leto." he says so quickly, it becomes obvious he is lying.

"Guess I'll just have to find out for myself." Ed mutters as a crazed smile crosses his face.

"Rose. Pick up the revolver at your feet." Cornello commands. "And shoot the Fullmetal and Voltage Alchemists."

I freeze. Ed's eyes widen. Rose gazes up at Cornello, horror clear in her eyes. "I- I can't do that…"

"My words are the words of God," he says with a haughty tone in his voice. "This is the will of God. Shoot them Rose. Have you forgotten who saved you from that well of despair after your love died?"

"It was you, Father Cornello." she whispers.

"That's right! It was _I_ who rescued you. And what did I promise you?"

"That you would bring him back!" Rose cries as she aims at Al, who immediately waves his hands frantically, trying to clear up the mistake.

"I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist!" he squeaks out.

Rose looks at Ed. "So you're the Voltage Alchemist, then?"

"I'm the damn Voltage Alchemist! The idiot over there is Fullmetal!" I gesture violently between us, ignoring the frown that appears on Ed's face. "Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist! Kaera Hale, Alchemist! Is it that freaking hard?"

"Wait!" Cornello stares down at us in shock. "You're Fullmetal?" He stares at me dubiously. "And _you're_ Voltage?"

Rose lowers the revolver and aims at Ed. "I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"He's a conman, Rose." I spit out angrily and stand in front of Ed. "Are you that damn blind?"

"No he's not!" she protests. "He's going to revive him with his miracles!"

"Then shoot, I'll take the bullet. Hell, I'll take the entire chamber, only to prove you wrong." I outstretch my arms, making as much of a shield as I can of myself. But as crazy as it sounds, I have no idea why I'm trying to protect him when we can barely tolerate each other in the first place.

The weapon fires. Al's helmet flies off and he falls to the floor. "Good work Rose." Cornello sneers. "God is pleased. Now, shoot the others."

"You make your followers do some terrible things." Al says, pulling himself upright while Ed retrieves his helmet.

"W-what's happening?" Rose whispers.

"As you can see…" Ed says, rapping on Al's chest plate with his hand."We're not exactly the most normal people around."

"See?" Al bends down to Rose's level so she can see the person or actually, lack thereof, inside the armor.

"It's empty!" Cornello gasps. "This itself is evidence to their evil! They must be eliminated!" His hand reaches behind him and pushes a button, a door slowly opening after he does.

The monstrosity that stalks out of its shadows makes me sick. With the head of a lion, there are faint traces of transmutation still visible on its yellow flesh. Its body was that of a lizard and lion, with feet of a bird. "Is this your first time seeing a chimera?" I hear Cornello sneer from above.

Ed smirks as he it tries attacking his leg. Its claw's only rip the fabric of his pant leg. "Wrong leg, pal." Ed lashes out with his foot, landing a solid blow on the chimera's jaw. And within minutes, it comes back for round two, attacking his arm. Its claws tearing off the fabric from his cloak. "What's the matter? Can't get a good taste?" Ed asks as it tries chewing and clawing at his arm. He throws it to the ground, glaring up at Cornello.

"This is the body of a sinner who trepassed onto God's territory." Ed growls. "Are you prepared to deal with this, Rose?"

"Edward Elric and Kaera Hale." Cornello sneers again. "You call yourselves 'State Alchemists'? You make me laugh."

"Get down here, you third-rate hack!" Ed challenges, holding his automail arm up. "We'll show you that there's no comparison between us!"

"Please, Father." Al says voice soft but commanding. "Give us the Stone before you get hurt."

"How ridiculous!" Cornello scoffs. "Two that have trespassed into God's territory and a traitor's daughter! I'll send you to God permanently!" Red light sparks and the cane changes into a military-issue chain gun.

And even though it's not what I should be really worried about, I hope they don't hear what he said. Now is not the time to explain my past.

The spray of bullets drowns out the sound of Ed clapping. He saved us by erecting a wall from the ground. "Sorry. He's pissed at us enough just to send us right back." Ed says.

We then turn to run and Ed claps his hands together, creating a door. He smirks, "It's like I always say: 'If you can't find a door, make your own!' "

"Or make an incredibly detailed one." I mutter under my breath and roll my eyes.

"You're just jealous." He replies, smirking. This time, it's my retort that gets cut off by Al yelling at us, snapping me back into the present.

"GUYS! We're still being shot at!" Al yells as Ed shoves the door open with his shoulder. As we round the corner, we see more of Cornello's Posse waiting for us.

One turns to the rest, saying, "Don't go easy even though they're kids, got it? These kids are State Alchemists!" His sentence got cut off as Ed claps his hands together, laughing like a madman. Seeing his automail is now a weapon, they all scream, dropping their weapons and scatter.

"Alright, here's the plan... Al, hook up a megaphone. Kaera and I will expose him as the fraud he really is." Vaguely, I wonder why he wants me to come with him, if we can't even stand each other as Al walks away to begin his task.

* * *

><p>After a long silence while we sit and wait for Cornello, I finally ask, "How long do you think it'll take Cornello to search his office?"<p>

Ed glances up at me from his position on the desk and shrugs. "Dunno." he replies. "Hopefully long enough for Al to get that megaphone working."

Nodding, I quietly ask, "Do you think you actually have it this time?"

"I hope so… It's been three long years." Ed sighs, a familiar far away look in his golden eyes.

"I don't want Al stuck in that body anymore." I finally confess softly. "He can't eat…can't sleep…" Rubbing the back of my neck, I sigh. "Never mind, I don't know what I'm saying. You know all that already…"

"I'm glad you're worrying for him, really. But leave the big-sibling worrying thing to me." Ed says, smiling softly. For the first time in awhile, I smile softly back. It is a rare moment of us not arguing in a brief moment of truce.

We hear the door creak softly open and Cornello steps in. "Old man." Ed says cockily once he notices him. "Let's have a heart-to-heart talk: I want to know the secret behind the Stone." He smirks. "Or should we call for the army to mobilize? To inspect the Stone, I mean."

Cornello shuts the door behind him. "Fine." he says as diplomatically as he can manage.

"What do you want to do with the Philosopher's Stone? You don't need your pitiful order if you have the Stone, do you?" Ed asks him.

"My order will produce followers who will joyfully give up their lives for me!" Cornello boasts with a grin on his face. "They will be an undefeatable army who does not even fear death!" Eventually I lose intrest and my mind wanders. "In a few years, I will be stripping this country away by using the Philosopher's Stone, and my stupid followers!" Cornello begins to laugh.

Ed bursts into laughter as well, causing Cornello to stop in his tracks as he takes a step forward. "What's so funny?"

"_This _is why I called you a third-rate hack," Ed says with a smile. To clarify, he holds up a small switchbox, currently flipped 'ON'. Cornello stares blankly at the switchbox and the wires leading from it. Finally, he traces it to the microphone at his feet.

"YOU BRATS!" He yells, his voice echoing all around Liore. "When did you flip that switch?"

"Oh, just before you came in." Ed says casually.

"I'll just have to transmute again and again!" he shouts, reaching up to transmute the remaining half of his weapon. When the light fades, I could hear Cornello and Ed gasp in surprise.

"A rebound!" Ed breathes out. "Let's go!" he shouts with Cornello crashing behind us. We run, eventually finding our way into the main church hall. I dodge one way, barely avoiding being squished and Ed does the same but in the opposite way.

His fist lashes out, leaving Ed only enough time to block the blow with his automail. "My words are God's words... My fist is the fist of God!" Cornello yells.

" 'God's fist'? If you want it, you've got it!" Ed runs to the statue of Leto and claps his hands to it, outstreching it's hands and it causes Cornello to crash into the wall. Barely having any time to think, I roll out of the way. When I stand upright, I see Cornello twitching next to my boot.

"Give me the damn Philosopher's Stone!" Ed demands to Cornello, but the ring falls to the floor, dissolving into dust. "What the hell...? It was supposed to be perfect material! So why did it break?"

"I don't know! Please, let me go! I'm powerless without the stone!" Cornello begs, desperation obvious in his voice.

"All this time... It was a damn fake..." Ed murmurs, falling into a depressive slump.

"Um, so what about me?" Cornello asks, nervous laughter following his question.

"I don't care what you do! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Ed yells and Cornello scurries away, leaving the two of us alone.

"Oh!" Al pipes up as we walk outside the church, looking downcast. "What about the Philosopher's Stone?"

"It was another fake." Ed says, sounding depressed as he tells him.

"I see…" Al trails off.

Ed softly pounds his flesh hand against Al's chest plate. "And to think I actually thought we'd get your body back this time…"

"Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" Rose shouts desperately and my eyes catch the revolver shaking in her hands.

"Rose…" Al says softly.

"Didn't I just say it was a fake?" Ed asks in annoyance. "And, in any case, it broke on its own."

"That's a lie!" Rose accuses. "You're just planning on keeping it for yourselves, just so you can fix your bodies, and bring back your mother!"

"Shut up the hell up!" I shout at her while clenching my fists by my side. Biting my bottom lip, I turn away, I don't say anything else and try to not remember my own past.

"You can't bring back the dead, Rose…Not _ever_." Ed tells her, looking like he was fighting back tears.

Rose collapses to her knees. "But he said that he'd be able to bring him back… He said that if I prayed…It would come true." She looks up at us, tears falling. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Ed stops with his eyes focusing on the ground, "Decide that for yourself. Get up and take a step. Walk forward. At least you have two legs to carry you.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'll cut to the point, I really am sorry that I have not updated in forever. My laptop crashed (It hates me, I swear =_='), school has attacked me with massive homework, everyone in my family has a cold and I caught it so I'm still recovering (but luckily have medicine for it now :D). But on a positive note, I'm currently working on trying to update sooner by writing ahead and I am also working on some others stories.**

***sigh* Anyway, this part is one of the parts in the series that you KNOW is coming, but each time you read/watch it, you feel just as upset and saddened as the first time. There tends to be a lot of these in FMA ._. (This fanfic follows Brotherhood/manga, by the way)  
><strong>

**Lastly please review! If you have any questions, comment, etc., don't be afraid to talk to me! ^^  
><strong>

CHAPTER TWO

"I heard about what happened in Liore." The Colonel addresses Ed and I as soon as we sit down in his office. "Was the search for the Philosopher's Stone a failure too?" Silence fills the room as Ed and I look at each other, unsure of what to say.

"It was another fake but its power was incredible." Ed finally answers, placing his flesh hand under his chin in thought. "It could transmute a chimera."

"Is that even possible without the stone?" I ask the Colonel.

"I'm curious about that too... Maybe if we look into it a little more, we can find something useful with finding out how to get Al's body back to normal." Ed says quietly.

"Then how about seeking help from a specialist in the field?" Mustang asks, sorting through various files before showing us one. "The Sewing-Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker. He lives here in Central and might be able to answer your questions so I'll introduce you to him."

We all get up and begin walking to the Colonel's car. "You're going out of your way to do something for all of us?" Ed asks incredulously as we walk. The Colonel briskly nods as we walk through the hallway to the car. "There's something behind all of this, I just know it!" Ed goes from shock and sounding grateful to accusing in about ten seconds.

"This is to repay you for Liore!" The car slams behind the Colonel as he rolls his eyes, sounding annoyed. "Anyway, two years ago Mr. Tucker created a chimera that could speak the human language." Mustang says as Ed, Al, and I squeeze tightly in the backseat of his car. He looks slightly amused at our ridiculous seating arrangement then starts the car.

"It could speak?" Ed's and my jaws drop open with our eyes identical in expressing shock and disbelief.

"Unbelievable..." Al murmurs, sounding just as surprised as Ed and I must look. Mustang slowly nods but his eyes continue to focus on the road as he drives.

"But it only said one thing: 'I want to die'. It then refused to eat and soon got its wish."

Staring out the window, my eyes eventually close as I lean back against the uncomfortable car seat. "Kaera." A voice calls my name. "Wake up!" Slowly my eyes blink open and I vaguely wonder when I fell asleep as I see Ed glaring at me. "About damn time." he mutters, apparently thinking I can't hear him as he begins to walk away and towards the Tucker home.

"Shut up, pipsqueak." I grumble as I stagger out the car door and up to Tucker's door, drowsiness making my muscles stiff and slow.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK THAT CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE?" Ed yells at me as he turns around.

"YOU, DUMB ASS!" I retort back, becoming very irritated from the lack of sleep. "WHO DID YOU THINK I WAS TALKING ABOUT? AL?"

"That's enough, you two." The Colonel tells us firmly. While waiting outside the door and standing as far away as far away as we can from each other, I hear a muffled howl as a giant dog bounds up towards us. Quickly thinking, I roll out the way to avoid being squished. Ed, on the other hand, isn't as lucky.

"Wow, Daddy! There's lots of guests!" a little girl's voice exclaims as the door opens, revealing a man and little girl. The little girl wears a dress with brown braided hair and blue eyes that seem to sparkle with curiosity and wonder at seeing all of us.

"Nina..." The man sighs wearily. "This is why I told you to keep the dog tied up..." He has brown hair that appears to be thinning out with round glasses.

"But Alexander wanted to play!" she exclaims, staring at all of us with wide eyes.

"I apologize for the mess. It's been like this ever since my wife left two years ago." Mr. Tucker says with an absent-minded scratch to the back of his head as we sit down. "So Colonel Mustang, what can I do for you?"

"Edward is interested in bio-alchemy so I thought you might let him see your notes." The Colonel begins, gesturing towards Ed.

"I see. But before I show you what's up my sleeve, I need to know what's up yours." Mr. Tucker says.

"Mr. Tucker has a right to know..." Ed mutters as he slowly unclasps his shirt, revealing his automail arm underneath.

"I see now. You lost your mother. That must have been very hard." Tucker comments, sympathy in his voice. He turns to me, "And you must be the Voltage Alchemist, the first female State Alchemist." I nod, confirming it. "Why did you join the military? It can be quite dangerous." he asks, piercing gaze staring right at me.

"I made a promise to my older brother before he died. I promised him that I would become a State Alchemist so I could help people." I clench my fists on my lap as blood stained memories enter in my mind. It happened every time but I always force the memories to the back of my mind and force myself to come back to the present. I try not to think of my past.

"I see... So you've lost as well." Tucker comments, wisely deciding not to ask anymore questions as he stands up. "This is my library; I hope that you will find something useful." Mr. Tucker says as he leads us to a pair of large doors and opens them, revealing several bookshelves lined with alchemy books.

Ed, Al, and I split up to read. Seeing all the shelves reminds me of my father's library and I slightly smile as my hands brush against the books.

"I'll send someone for you later." Mustang tells us. I glance up and look up, giving him a small nod since the two brothers are too absorbed in their reading.

Minutes, maybe even hours eventually tick away on the clock in the library. "Al?" I hear Ed call. A pause. "Alphonse! Where are you?" He rounds the corner to where I sit, reading. A howl sounds out as Alexander bounds up and knocks him down, tail thumping against the floor. I then look up again as I hear Al's footsteps coming to where we are.

"Hey Big Brother!" Nina calls from where she is perched on top of Al's armor.

"What do you mean 'Hey big brother'?" Ed asks. "And Al, we're supposed to be reading, not babysitting!"

"Sorry, Brother. Nina wanted me to play with her." Al replies, apologizing sheepishly. Nina laughs as Alexander slurps his tongue over Ed's face.

"Alexander wants to play with you too, Big Brother!" Nina exclaims, still laughing.

"Alright, dog... You asked for it. I, EDWARD ELRIC, SHALL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY ENTIRE BODY AND SOUL!" Ed yells, chasing after Alexander.

"Uh, Chief...? Working hard or hardly working?" Lt Jean Havoc asks when he sees us, noticing how Alexander again has triumphed over Ed.

"I guess you could say I'm taking a break from research." Ed replies to Havoc's question.

"I suppose you must be dog-tired..." Tucker chuckles at Ed's expression. "Anyway, did you find anything useful?" Tucker asks. Silence from all of us is all the answer he needs. "You can come back tomorrow..."

* * *

><p>The next day as promised, we are back at the Tucker household again, but only Ed and I focus on reading. "So your mom left two years ago?" Al asks Nina, looking up from the book he holds in his hands. Nina nods at his question, burying her face in Alexander's fur. "That must get pretty lonely..." Al says quietly.<p>

"I have Alexander and Daddy so it's not too bad! But lately, Daddy has been spending a lot of time in his lab so it has been a little lonely..." Nina replies, giving Alexander a small kiss on his forehead.

Ed stands up, complaining, "Aw man, day after day... My neck's stiff again. Hey dog, I'll play with you for exercise!" He points at Alexander, who immediately sits up, barking ecstatically.

"You too, Nina." Al adds in. Burying my face in the book, I continue reading until Ed comes over to me.

"You're coming too, you know." he tells me.

I open my mouth to argue but then Nina says, "Come on, Big Sister! Play with us!"

A smile flickers across my face as I look at Nina and finally reply, "Alright... Let's go." Nina grins, grabbing my hand, her hand in mine. She smiles enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling with delight. For the first time in awhile, I genuinely smile.

"So that's what it looks like." I hear Ed comment. Turning around, I face him, an eyebrow raised slightly in question. He sees my confused stare and continues, "Your smile. It's my first time seeing you actually smile and it's quite improvement from the usual scowl." he replies with a cocky shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh shut up." I grumble, feeling slightly embarrassed at his comment and Nina giggles at the sight of us arguing. We then run around like carefree children and as I run, it almost makes me forget my problems and worries. I laugh and realize I haven't laughed or felt this carefree in awhile.

Lying on my back in the grass, I fold my arms behind my head and watch the clouds lazily pass by. The wind blows through my hair and I close my eyes, just enjoying the feeling of relaxation this simple act brings. It feels nice to just feel the sunshine warming my face.

"Ah so that's where you three went..." Mr. Tucker says, watching us with an amused smile as we hastily sit up. "Nina, would you like to play with me tomorrow?"

She beams with delight, "You hear that Alexander? Daddy will play with us!" As if he's responding, Alexander barks and wags his tail.

* * *

><p>The next day, as we walk up to the door I glance behind us at the darkening sky and the light drizzle of rain falling. "I hate the rain..." Ed mutters as he steps inside their home and looks around. Hesitatingly, I follow the brothers inside. "Mr. Tucker? Nina?" He calls but we have no luck finding them.<p>

"Maybe they went out?" Al suggests. After awhile of looking around, we notice the lab door slightly cracked open.

"Oh! There you are!" Ed says as he sees Mr. Tucker crouched down to the height of something I can't see very clearly.

"I did it. I was able to create another chimera that speaks the human language. Listen, this person here is Edward." Mr. Tucker explains patiently, gesturing towards where Ed stands.

It tilts its head, repeating, "Ed...ward?"

Mr. Tucker pats it on the head gently, praising it, "Yes! Very good!"

"Very... good?" it says quietly. We all gape in amazement as it continues talking in its low, quiet voice. "Ed..ward? Big... Brother?"

Ed freezes, a sickened expression shadowing his face. "Mr. Tucker, when did you make your first talking chimera?"

"Two years ago." Mr. Tucker recalls easily.

"When did your wife leave?"

"That was two years ago as well..." Mr. Tucker replies, this time a bit quieter.

"Mr. Tucker, I just have one final question." Ed says, looking the chimera directly in its eyes. "Where have Nina and Alexander gone?"

"Damn you, figuring it out so fast..." Tucker mutters under his breath.

Ed grabs him by the collar, slamming him against the wall. "Yeah, I figured it out! First it was your wife! Now it's your daughter and dog!" he hisses in disgust.

My eyes widen as I turn to face the chimera and realize in horror Ed is right. _No! I didn't let this happen to someone so innocent! _I think, feeling as if I have been torn open and have been left behind to bleed.

She stares at me with her wide eyes as if she's hurting. I kneel down to her and bury my face in her coarse mane of fur. _I'm sorry... I'm sorry..._ Apologies echo in my mind repeatedly but the words are caught in my throat and I can't seem to speak them.

"I'm so sorry, Nina..." I finally manage to choke out as I hug her tighter.

"Why are you so upset? This is the advance of science!" I hear Tucker say.

"Do you think you'll get away with this? Messing around with peoples' lives?" Ed demands, not caring that his punches are echoing throughout the lab.

"Yes, peoples lives! Like your mother! Your brother's body! You, the Fullmetal Alchemist, should understand what it truly means to mess around with peoples' lives!" Tucker laughs insanely, taunting Ed. "So you see, Edward... We're very much alike after all."

"SHUT UP! I'D NEVER... WE'D NEVER... I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" Ed yells desperately, repeatedly punching Tucker.

"Brother! You'll kill him if you don't stop!" Al pulls Ed's hand back before he can punch the fatal blow.

"Big Brother... No." Nina pleas quietly as she grabs Ed's jacket.

Rain pours down on Ed, Al, and I as we sit on the stairs outside. I grip the sleeves tightly and stare upward at the sky, allowing the rain to fall on my face. Footsteps come over to where we sit. "How long do you plan on being upset?" Colonel Mustang asks us, seeing our crestfallen expressions.

"We're not gods and we're not devils... We're humans... But Al and I _will_ get back our bodies back." Ed says, standing up abruptly.

The Colonel walks past us, descending the stairs, "Go inside. You'll catch a cold if you don't." And with that, he walks away with Lt. Hawkeye, leaving the three of us in the rain.


	4. Chapter 3

**Since Thanksgiving was two days ago, (11.24.11), I'd like to thank all the people who have supported me throughout this fanfic so far!  
><strong>

**Manga-Otaku121344, you have supported this from the very beginning when it was just a rough idea and needed a lot of work! You've helped me so much, I can not put it into words. And just look at how big wittle Kaera has gotten so far! :D**

**Charlotte13245, thank you so much for your support! You have reviewed every chapter and I love hearing your positive reviews! :D**

**Last but not least, the most recent reviewer: Cursed Bunny, thank you so much for your kind and helpful review! I hope to hear some more from you as the story continues on!**

**Thank you to all who has supported me by either reviewing or favoriting! I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it, that is. :) **

CHAPTER THREE

The following morning after a restless night, I roll out of my bed and greet the floor with my face. Colorful words spew from my mouth as I hiss in slight pain. Even though, it hurt and my entire face is now aching, I know nothing is broken. Propping myself on my elbows, I try to untangle myself from the vine-like sheets and blankets.

_Damn all mornings to hell._

After a long struggle, I comb my fingers through my messy, medium-length brown hair, ridding it of tangles and snags. I change into a clean, pale blue one and pull on clean black pants. With some effort, I manage to pull on my boots. Deeming myself presentable, I open my door.

With one look as I step out of my room, I can tell last night was not any easier for Ed. Except for a brief glance lasting about a second, we do not acknowledge each other. We both pause at the door and suddenly, Lieutenant Hawkeye steps out of it. "Oh." she says in surprise, not expecting to see us. "You three are up rather early."

"We wanted to know... What's going to happen to Mr. Tucker?" Ed quietly asks.

She pauses then answers carefully, "Mr. Tucker was to have his license revoked immediately. However, they both died." We all gape in shock and horror at her reply.

"Since you are bound to find out at some point, I might as well tell you now..." Hawkeye continues. A chill creeps down my spine, knowing I'm not going to like what she will tell us. "They both were murdered."

"By who?"

"I'm going to see the scene now." Lieutenant Hawkeye answers Ed's question as she flips up her collar of her shirt.

Ed takes a brief glance at Al and I then says, "We're coming with you."

"No." Her back is turned towards us so we can not see her stoic expression.

"And why not?" Ed demands. We suddenly freeze as she turns around to face us, her face set in a stoic expression as she answers.

"It's best you don't see." she replies firmly then turns away from us.

We walk outside and sit down. "You know I've been thinking... Even now, after all we've gone through, I still want to try to do the impossible." Ed says quietly, the rain slicking his bangs to his face. He sighs. "I hate the rain."

"Brother, I want my body back. It's cold and lonely in this armor. Even if we have to go against the flow of things again, I want to try." Al tells him, clenching his metal fist. "I can't even feel the rain."

"You must be Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist." A voice interrupts from above. "And you must be Kaera Hale the Voltage Alchemist." We look up dully to see a man looming over us. He has tan skin with a large X shaped scar on his forehead. "All alchemists who have strayed from the path of God must perish." he continues and his hand reaches down towards us.

My eyes quickly scan for an escape route and catch a deserted alleyway. _There! _I decide and as soon as the bell gongs, I begin running. I duck under his outstretched arm and he whips around, looking both confused and pissed off. Adrenaline courses through me as I run. It's a simple decision in my mind: Stay and die or flee and possibly live.

"Fullmetal and Voltage, you won't get away!" The man says as he begins following us. We continue running and a quick backward glance proves my suspicion that he is still behind us.

_At least I know the training has improved my stamina and speed._

"Who the hell is that guy?" Ed asks as we run down the street. My boots pound on the street and I silently shrug. "I haven't done anything for someone to hate me! ...Okay, maybe I have...but I don't deserve to die for it!"

"Brother! Kaera!" Al frantically waves us over to an empty alleyway.

"Al, he probably saw us go in here-" Ed begins to say before I quickly lose my patience.

"Idiot! Just get in here!" I pull him by his jacket sleeve. Al then places his hands to the hastily drawn transmutation circle and a wall shoots up as a barrier.

"Thanks." Ed mutters with a small grateful nod. We barely get to catch our breath before a crack starts forming in the wall. Debris and rocks start flying, revealing the same man from earlier. "Who the hell are you?" Ed demands.

"There are those who create... And those who destroy..." The man answers so quietly, it appears as if he's talking to himself.

"Guess we have no choice." Ed says with a small smirk as I then unsheathe my knife. With no other choice, we dash towards him, hoping to catch him guard.

He appears confused but he quickly whips around to Ed, saying, "You're not afraid but you're slow!" Ed barely dodges the attack and the man then moves towards Al, destroying the armor, shattering it. Al falls to the ground, the armor echoing throughout the alley as he falls.

"AL!" He locks his golden gaze onto the man's own gaze as he angrily charges straight towards him.

"I said you're too slow!" The man repeats and grabs Ed's automail arm. Our eyes widen and light is produced as he grips his arm. The automail breaks and shatters just as Al's armor and Ed falls to the ground.

The man is startled by me trying to use my knife in a quick cutting motion. "Voltage, I've heard quite a bit about you..." he tells me quietly.

"Oh really? Guess we won't have to worry about introductions then." I reply sarcastically, wry smile flickering across my face.

"You're loyalty is getting to you."

"I am a dog of the military so I guess I can't help that I'm loyal." I retort, trying not to act nervous that he pointed out my flaw so easily.

_How the hell can he tell?_ I've always managed to keep emotions under control but now, a million emotions and thoughts are racing through my mind.

Then it happens.

Because of all the conflicting emotions in my head, I take a wrong step, going right instead of left.

His arm swings out and hits me square in the chest. I slump against the stone wall, my vision blurry and head aching with dizziness washing over me like a wave. Trying to be careful as I can, I gently feel the back of my head. As I do, I see crimson.

He steps over to where I am, "When you became reckless, your moves were not as controlled. Your loyalty clouded your judgment."

He looks at us- Ed, Al, and I- then finally says quietly, "You three a very strange trio... However, I will give you a moment to pray."

"Sorry to disappoint you but there's no god any of us feel like praying to." Ed tells him.

"Very well then..." His hand reaches down to Ed and Al tries to frantically sit up.

"No! Brother, get up and run!" Al exclaims.

I stare at the dark sky above me, dizziness making it feel like the whole alley way is spinning at a rapid speed. The rain falls down, sticking my bangs to my face as I stare upward, lost in thought about the past.

"That's enough." Mustang's voice commands. I glance over to where I see him, looking ready to use his gloves any second. "Scar, you are accused of the death of several State Alchemists and attempted killing of two others."

"The Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang." Scar says with a grim smile as he moves to attack Mustang.

"So you know who I am." The Colonel smirks as he takes a steps a step forward, fingers in position to use his famous flame alchemy.

"Who is this guy?" Ed asks as leans against Lt. Havoc, trying to steady and balance himself.

"He's the guy responsible for the death of Mr. Tucker." Havoc replies.

"What a blessed day this is. God must have placed all these State Alchemists so I can pass judgment on to them." Scar mutters under his breath.

"IS THAT SO? WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO PASS JUDGMENT ON ME?" a new booming voice asks.

_Oh God, please don't let it be-_ I think, knowing that voice could only belong to one person but am desperately hoping it's not...

"ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG, THE STRONG ARM ALCHEMIST!"

Damn. It. All.

A removal of his shirt, sparkles, tears, and a "heart-felt" (Armstrong's words, not mine) speech soon follows his proclamation. But just as it is about to begin, the fight ends. Scar disappears into the sewer.

"So... It's over now, right?" a new voice asks, cautiously peeking around the corner.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes! Where have you been?" Armstrong asks in surprise.

"Hiding out, of course." He replies. "Someone needed to live to tell the tale!"

"You didn't think of backing us up?" Hughes and Mustang continue bickering.

"Thanks but I'm fine. Just dizzy." I tell Hawkeye as she assists me in standing up.

"YOU IDIOT!" We all turn around to hear the last bit of Al lecturing Ed. "Oh great! And now my arm fell off!" Al exclaims.

"We're really falling apart, huh?" Ed says quietly.

"But we're alive." I murmur, looking at the sun. It is finally peeking out from the dark gray storm clouds.

Ed smiles as he says, "Yeah. We're alive."

* * *

><p>Ed plops down next to me as soon as we get back to the office and slowly, I look up. "What the hell do you want?" I slam the book I am reading shut with an annoyed glare. If there's something I hate just as much as mornings and waking up early, it's when people try to read over my shoulder.<p>

He sighs, asking, "Are you always this hostile?"

"I'm not hostile." I roll my eyes.

"Well, you're hostile to _me_." he argues back.

"I'm only hostile to you if you piss me off." I mutter under my breath as Colonel Mustang walks to where we sit, arguing.

Hughes enters the room with him, saying, "I'd watch your back, Roy. You have a dangerous man coming after you. I'm warning you as a friend: Be careful."

"I better go see my mechanic." Ed finally stands up. "I can't fix Al like this."

"SHALL I FIX HIM FOR YOU?" Major Armstrong bellows before flexing and stripping off his shirt again.

"No thank you!" Ed and Al say in unison.

"Oh yeah, you can't do alchemy like that..." Havoc seems to catch on and the others do as well.

"So if Edward can't use alchemy..."

"He's just a brat who likes to swear a lot." The others join in with the conversation and this provides me the opportunity to continue my reading. I open the page, reading where I last left off.

"Kaera." Mustang's voice addresses me from somewhere above.

Looking back up from the book I'm reading, I ask, "Sir?"

"You'll stay here." Mustang tells me while everyone else jokingly teases Ed.

"Yes sir." Nodding in respect, I then go back to reading only to be interrupted yet again.

"Don't worry about the Elrics." Hughes tells me with a smile.

I turn to my father-figure, telling him with a small huff of annoyance, "I'm not."

As if he knows something I don't, he smiles, "It's okay to be worried."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am _not_ worried about that self-centered shrimp!"

Hughes acts as if I said nothing then says, "Looks like you'll be helping me with some paperwork in Central for the next couple days."

"Wonderful. I just love paperwork." I say sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Hughes looks around the train station and after what seemed like hours, we finally find the correct train. He taps lightly against the window, startling Ed. "Hey there," Hughes greets.<p>

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?"

"Our friends at Eastern said they were too busy to come so Kaera and I here to see you off instead."

"That's fine by me," Ed mutters, before casting a glance over at Armstrong, who was taking up most of the seat. "but why does _he_ have to come?"

"Getting attacked by Scar in your state won't be a pretty sight," Hughes tells him.

"Al's going to be on this ride too, right?" Ed asks, looking around for the absent suit of armor.

"Of course," Armstrong sounds offended. "I thought he'd be lonely riding alone with the luggage, so I placed him with the sheep."

"What the hell do you take my brother for?" Ed screeches.

Before Armstrong can even answer, the train whistle blew. "Oh, it's time," Hughes says, stepping away, offering another salute. And this time, I salute too. "Take care. If you ever happen to be in Central, stop by."

As the train pulls away, Hughes says, "Let's go. We've got a lot of paperwork waiting for us."

"Kaera?" Hughes calls my name. We have been working on the paperwork in silence for awhile so I was a bit surprised when he suddenly addressed me.

"Yeah?" I look up from sorting the paperwork then correct my error. "I mean, yes sir?"

Hughes laughed, "You don't have to be so formal with me, okay?" I nod and wait for him to continue. "I've talked with Gracia and she agrees that it would be fine if you want to stay with us while we work on this paperwork."

I open my mouth to object but Hughes cuts me off. "Kaera, we took in so you're like family to us. Besides, Elicia has missed her 'older sister'." He smiles.

"Alright..." Realizing it would be pointless to disagree, I decide to just agree.

About halfway through sorting the paperwork, Hughes calls my name again. Before I can even ask what it is, Hughes shoves a picture of his family in my face.

_It's going to be a long day._ I sigh and continue working on the paperwork while Hughes rants on about his family.

A couple hours pass and Hughes yawns, stretching. "I think that's enough work for the day."

We get up and leave, checking out our time and other details. We then walk to the Hughes home and he greets his family, hugging his daughter and giving his wife a small greeting kiss on the cheek. "Look who came with me, Elicia!" He steps aside to reveal me as if I am some prize about to be won.

Elicia runs towards me and tackles me in a hug, grinning.

"Hey kiddo. You have gotten big." I say as I smile and hoist her up.

Gracia smiles, "You're looking well, Kaera. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Mrs. Gracia." I answer politely. "Thank you for asking."

Hughes laughs, "Don't tell him I said this but you're taller than Edward, Kaera."

I laugh back and step inside their home, removing my slightly worn boots as I do. "Oh, I think he knows it."

"I hope you're hungry because dinner is almost ready." Gracia tells us as she goes into the kitchen to take out the dishes and silverware.

Hughes trails after her like a puppy as he says, "Great. I'm starving."

"Maes, dear, I was talking to Kaera." Gracia tells him and we all laugh as he fakes a pout. We then all sit down to have dinner and have a casual conversation every now and again.

After dinner and she gets approval from Gracia, Elicia asks me to play dress up with her. If it was any other child, I would have refused right away but Elicia reminded me of my own little sister. _Perhaps this is what she would have been like if she had lived..._ I think as Elicia scatters assorted rainbow colored bows throughout my hair and multiple necklaces around my neck.

"Shoes!" Elicia exclaims and grabs some of Gracia's high heels. She giggles as I stumble around clumsily in the high heels that I am unaccustomed to wearing.

"Time for bed, Elicia." Gracia tells her daughter as she picks her up.

"Aww..." Elicia whines, disappointed.

"It's alright. I'm going to go to bed myself." I tell her and ruffle her hair playfully. I head to the guest room I normally sleep in. After I remove the high heels, I sigh in relief. Then I carefully remove the colorful bows and necklaces, placing them on the dresser.

As I reach the bed, I collapse on the bed and close my eyes. Slowly, I fall into the subconscious state of sleep and I allow the memories of the past to take over my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Whew. Long chapter. I didn't plan on the chapter to be this long but I just kept getting ideas...<strong>

**This chapter is supposed to show the gentler side of Kaera. She rarely shows this side to others unless she is truly comfortable expressing herself to them so what did you think?  
><strong>

**And I know I kept making references to her past in this chapter. That's because the next chapter will finally shed some light on her past.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please remember to review! :D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm finally done with exams and school for the semester! :D That means Winter Break is here and while most people will be squealing about what new awesome gifts they will be getting for the holidays, I'll be squealing about all the time I have to write!  
><strong>

**This chapter is shedding some light into Kaera's past, as I mentioned it would be in the last chapter. I had to edit and replace the chapter to make sure everything, including her alchemy, made sense so I apologize if you received notifications (Wait, here it's e-mail. Sorry about that... I've been spending too much time chatting with extended family on Facebook, talking about our holiday plans... =_=') saying that this was posted then removed.**

**Please remember to review! I don't bite and would love to hear from you amazing people. :D  
><strong>

CHAPTER FOUR

_Isaac: 11; Kaera: 6_

_I stared out the window, a sigh of boredom escaping my lips as I watch the rain slide across the window pane. At the sound of a familiar voice calling my name, I straightened up and turned around."Isaac!" I beamed, running towards my older brother._

_He grinned back, tousling my hair playfully. "Hey. Have you been causing trouble?"_

"_No. You're done for today, right?" I asked, being younger than him meant that while he was being taught by one of the teachers Dad hired, I had nothing to do._

_He nodded, asking, "Want to go exploring?"_

_I stared at him confused, "But Mom doesn't want us going outside when it rains."_

_He smiled as he explained, "We're not going outside."_

_With that, he took my hand and we began exploring our large house. At last, we reached a pair of dark chestnut wooden doors. Isaac smiled triumphantly. "Here we are." He struggled as he tried pushing open the doors. He stepped back and stared at them, as if puzzled._

"_Isaac, I don't think it's going to open." I told him. At five years old, everything was new and exciting, but it usually could not hold my attention for very long._

"_Just hold on." he told me patiently. After awhile, the heavy doors creaked open. We peered into the darkness and Isaac stared in awe at the bookshelves filling our father's library._ "_This is amazing!" he exclaimed as he stepped in. He then saw me cautiously staying behind, my eyes shifting around uneasily._

"_I don't like it. It's dark in there." I bit my bottom lip nervously and stared up at my older brother._

"_Come on, it will be fine." Isaac said, taking my hand as we looked around in silence. "What's this?" Isaac paused, looking at a very messy shelf. Beneath a stack of papers was a book. "Introduction to Alchemy?" He read the title, his brows furrowing together as he looked like he was concentrating._

"_What are you doing here?" A new voice asked. Isaac and I both whirled around to see our father standing there, arms crossed over his chest. His steely gray eyes narrowed as he noticed the book Isaac held in his hands. Suddenly reaching down, __he grabbed it to put it back on its shelf, still scowling. "And Isaac, are you done with your studies?" _

_Nodding, Isaac replied, "Yes, sir."_

"_Dad?" I suddenly piped up. "What's alchemy?"_

"_Alchemy is forbidden to learn in this house." he replied simply and stiffly.  
><em>

"_But why do you have a book?" I asked, staring at my father curiously._

"_You will not talk about it in this household. Now go to bed."_

_Isaac and I left but still eavesdropped on our parents' conversation from our room. "Fredric, what will you do if they learn about alchemy one day? Will you discourage them for being interested? Or will you let them pursue their dreams and allow it?" _

_He sighed wearily, "You know what alchemy has done, Annelise. I won't allow our children to learn that corrupt science."  
><em>

_As time passed, I became more curious. His logic did not make any sense. If it was forbidden, why have such a book? Without our parent's knowledge, I grew older I began to study and learn alchemy behind our father's back._

* * *

><p><em>Isaac: 16; Kaera: 11<em>

"_Kaera?" Isaac called my name. A pause. Opening my door, a grin spread across his face as if he was relieved to find me._ "_Mom says it's time for dinner-" he began._

"_In a second." I muttered distractedly, furiously scribbling down some more notes._

"_Still working on that lightning alchemy?" he finally asked, plopping down next to me, reading over my shoulder. I shot him a glare; He knew just as much as anyone else how much I hated people doing that. Knowing he wouldn't leave until I came, I just nodded and he continued, "What all do you do with it anyway?"_

_I smiled, proud of my hard work as I explained, "__I use the alchemy to change the particles in air to super conductors while moving charged particles such as protons __and electrons through it. When this happens, it creates lightning that can range from tiny sparks almost like static electricity we see to full lightning."_

_"You should become a State Alchemist, Kaera." His tone became serious as his eyes grew thoughtful.  
><em>

"_Are you kidding? They would never go for that idea." I sighed._

_Dad despised alchemy even though I still could not figure out why. Mom was the most religious in our family. She wasn't religious in a "save your soul from hell" way though; she just simply attended church and prayed, wishing my father, brother, and I would do the same._

"_Well, you could help people. That's what State Alchemists do." Isaac wanted to become a doctor so bad that he was willing to throw himself into the military and stand on the front line if that's what it took. He was extremely protective over his family but unselfish in the regards of helping wounded people. "Promise me?"_

"_Oh fine, whatever." I rolled my eyes and nodded, not truly thinking about it at the time I made my reluctant promise._

_Suddenly, we heard a loud tremendous crash from downstairs and muffled voices that sounded like they were arguing._ "_What the-?" I almost bolted out of my door to see what was going on._

"_Not yet!" Isaac hissed as he grabbed my arm. I turned around to face him, our eyes meeting. "We have to be quiet!"_

_I nodded and we sneaked down the stairs. A man's voice I didn't recognize was addressing our father. "Fredric Hale, we find you guilty of treason in multiple attempts to end Fuhrer King Bradley's life."_

"_Treason?" I echoed in a low whisper. From Isaac's horrified expression next to me, it told me that he was never aware either.  
><em>

"_That was years ago!" Our father retorted angrily. "I no longer have such plans!"_

_I was beyond confused. He said "no longer" like at one time, he did. Was our father admitting to being a traitor as he was accused?_

"_It does not matter." The man's voice told him coldly. "Treason is still treason, Fredric Hale. And you know the punishment for it." There was suddenly two ear-splitting bangs that echoed throughout the house and sent a chill crawling down my spine.  
><em>

_We rounded the corner slowly and bile rose up in my throat. There, on the floor with blood all around them was our parents._ "_Those Hale's brats?" Another man sneered, raising his own gun. "Too bad we can't have any witnesses."_

"_Kaera, run!" Isaac shouted to me from where I stood frozen._

_Another bang sounded out and I waited for the pain to explode inside of me. But nothing came._

_Isaac slumped down to his knees, his fingers stained scarlet by the blood pooling around him. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. His breath became more jagged and harsh as his dark azure irises widened in horror._

_The man who stood over him smirked. "Protecting that brat will get you nowhere because she's going to die too. ..How cliché. I knew you would attempt to protect your little sister; that's why I went for you first and not her. Goodbye, kid."_

_Without thinking, I ran in front of Isaac, my eyes blazing defiantly at the man who had shot him._ "_Kaera, don't…" Isaac told me weakly, as he coughed and spit some more blood._

_I slipped my fingerless gloves and closed my eyes, a sensation that felt like tiny pins and needles pricking my skin beginning as I changed the particles in the air to super conductors. When I re-opened my eyes, the energy was that sparking in my palm was growing stronger and was slowly increasing in power as it reached the level of a lightning strike._

_I struggled to control it but before I could, it shot forward straight to the man who had shot Isaac. He stared at me in confusion as he fell to the ground, now dead as well._

_I gaped in shock, realizing that I had killed a man. Startled, the remaining men scattered, tripping over each other. My emotions were numb at the time, it was like I could not (or did not) want to register that I had just killed man, even if it was out of self-defense._

_Once they left, my attention turned to Isaac. "Isaac, don't worry, I can get you some bandages and gauze and then everything will be ok-." I knew I was rambling but I was terrified that Isaac might be dying._

"_It's no use..." He told me quietly, squeezing his eyes shut as he gasped in pain._

"_No, Isaac y-you can't d-die!" I exclaimed, tears brimming at my lashes, threatening to spill over any second._

"_I used to be scared of dying. Hell, I'm still terrified..." He smiled weakly, even as he coughed more blood. "But Kaera, remember... your... pro...mise." Isaac's eyes dulled with no light in them; The lively gleam that could be mischievous one second and thoughtful the next had __faded. His ragged breathing had slowed to nothing. No light would ever touch his face now. It looked bloodless, pale as winter snow._

"_Isaac! Y-You aren't supposed to die! You're supposed to be the greatest doctor Amestris has ever seen! What about your promise? W-What about y-yours...?" I trailed off, the tears now falling freely._

* * *

><p><em>After my family's death, I was determined to become a State Alchemist like I had promised Isaac. The first time I took the exam, I did not pass; I was sill too grief stricken from the loss of my family and could not remember any of the formulas or equations. <em>

_Also around this time, I was taken into Maes Hughes and his family's home. I rarely spoke and always had my nose stuck in my alchemy book and always was copying notes. One day while I was studying my notes, a man I had never met before came to talk to Hughes. "It's incredible, Maes." I heard him say softly. "This boy passed the State Alchemy Exam... And he's only twelve years old."_

"_That is incredible, Roy." he agreed. "What did you say his name was?"_

"_Edward Elric. He also has a younger brother named Alphonse." This man- Roy as I heard him be called- informed Hughes. He leaned back slightly in the chair and checked time with a pocketwatch and yawned, "Damn. I have to get back to work. See you around."_

_He waved a good bye over his shoulder as he exited the door. Once the door shut behind him, I looked up to Hughes. "I saw his pocketwatch... Is he a State Alchemist?" I asked. When Hughes nodded, I had my mind made up. "I want to re-take the State Alchemy Exam. I promised Isaac!"_

_"Who's Isaac?" Hughes asked in confusion._

_"Isaac... He was my older brother. Before he died, he made me promise that I would become a State Alchemist so I could help other people." I informed him quietly, not meeting his gaze._

_"Well, you can't break a promise like that, can you? Give it your best, Kaera." Hughes smiled encouragingly.  
><em>

_A year passed and I was thirteen, almost fourteen when I retook the exam. "Welcome all, you may now begin the written portion." a voice announced.  
><em>

_I felt very out of place with all these adults as they took the same test I had spent the last year trying to prepare for. My competition was adults who have been studying their whole lives just for this moment. I scribbled down answers, answering with a lot of more ease than before._

_I was very surprised to receive word that I had passed the written portion._ "_Welcome. Please have a seat." a man greeted me as I proceeded to the next part. A single bright light shone on a single three-legged chair, and I realized that the chair should not be balancing._ "_Alchemy is the science of balance. If you truly believe in your skills as an alchemist, sit and do not be afraid. The chair will not break if you have a gift."_

_I nodded and sat down, closing my eyes as I did. "Good." The voice sounded surprised and I opened one eye to see that I was indeed sitting correctly in the three-legged chair. "Now why do you wish to become a State Alchemist?"_

_I swallowed nervously then finally replied, "I made a promise to my older brother before he died. He wanted me to help people and knew that's what State Alchemists do..."_

_"Good. Would you be willing to serve the State Military at times of war, or when needed?"_

_"Yes." Question after question, it dragged on for what felt like hours. At last, the interview came to a close._

"_You're a most interesting character, Kaera Hale." a tall man with a mustache and eye patch told me as he stood up from where he had watched my interview the whole time.  
><em>

"_Thanks?" I replied, sounding a bit unsure of how to take the comment.  
><em>

"_You shouldn't be so disrespectful, kid! That's Fuhrer King Bradley himself!" Some of his bodyguards hissed into my ear._

_Fuhrer King Bradley, the leader of Amestris...and the man who my father was accused of being a traitor to._

_"You may proceed to the final part of examination." he informed me._

_"Thank you, sir." I politely bowed and left the room but what I heard as I left sent a chill down my spine._

_"Let's test your loyalty, shall we?" _

_As I reached the final part- a test of alchemy skill- I swallowed my nervousness. This would determine if I made it to become a State Alchemist or not._

_"Hey, I think you're lost, kid." A familiar voice told me. I turned around, seeing the man who had visited Hughes standing there. "What are you doing here?"_

_"What does it look like?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm taking the exam."_

_"And you've made it pretty far, I'll give you that." he said, sitting down with a smirk. "Your alchemy must be interesting." With that, the final round began._

_When I came to be my turn, I slipped my gloves back on and allowed the wave of pins and needles pricking at my skin to wash over me again. I took a deep breath in and allowed the energy to spark in my palm, looking silver-blue and similar to static electricity. A collection of surprised gasps came from where I was being watched. I slightly smiled, thinking, 'Oh, this is nothing. This is just the beginning stage of my lightning alchemy.'_

_As the air blew past me, the energy sparked again, causing it to become brighter and stronger. Now instead of staying in my palm, it shot upward to the sky and looked like silver-blue was not the final stage but Fuhrer King Bradley interrupted before it could reach the full power of lightning. "Very impressive. We have a winner." a new voice said and the Fuhrer himself stood up._

_ I gaped in shock, not at all expecting that. Did he know who I was? Hell, did he know my father was accused of being a traitor to him? Is that what he meant by testing my loyalty? Was it even him who spoke those chilling words? Why did he choose me out of hundreds of other much more skilled alchemists? _

_"Hey." a new voice hissed and I turned around, but saw no one. "Over here." When I turned to the direction of the voice, I saw a standing man who was wearing a black cloak over all black clothing. He had the cloak up so I could not see his hair, eye color, or face very clearly. "You're Hale's kid, right?"  
><em>

_"What's it to you?" I boldly answered.  
><em>

_He chuckled, "You look like him and only a kid of Hale's would have his hair and eye color as well as his attitude."_

_I briefly reflected on what he said, realizing that it was true that I did indeed look like my father. "What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms._

_"You should really learn to control that temper of yours." he chided, shaking his head.  
><em>

_"Well then tell me what the hell you want already." I retorted, not amused at all of how seemed to dodge my questions._

_"Alright. You're Fredric Hale's daughter, I can tell. Now... What would you say if I offered to make you stronger and able to fight better?" he asked with a grin. I blinked, surprised at his offer. "Here. You can meet me at this place." He handed me a small note card from his pocket and it had a tiny map drawn on it.  
><em>

_"Thanks..." I trailed off, still wary if I should trust him or not. I put the note card into my own pocket.  
><em>

_"It'd be an honor to train Hale's child. See you around, kid." With that, he disappeared and I was left alone again. Slowly, I made my way to Colonel Mustang's door again, lightly knocking. When I received approval, I entered the room.  
><em>

_"Congratulations, you're a dog of the military. I hope you don't plan on running with your tail between your legs now that you've made it this far." he greets me.  
><em>

"_No." I replied as I met his gaze evenly._

_A smirk twitched on the corner of his lips."Very well then. Welcome to the State Military, Voltage Alchemist."_

"_Voltage Alchemist?" I repeated slowly, still trying to adjust to my new alias.  
><em>

"_As well as your name, you're also issued a code name given by Fuhrer King Bradley himself. You will be known as the Voltage Alchemist from now on." he informed me as he handed me a document, certifying me as a State Alchemist as well as a pocket watch. "Also, since you're young, you will be working with two brothers around your age."_

_I nodded and the door opened, revealing my partners. Two boys walk in, one in gleaming armor and the other a blond with his hair in a loose braid and a long red coat._

"_There you are, Fullmetal. I was wondering when you would get here." he addressed the blond._

"_Yeah, save the lecture, okay? Now who are Al and I working with again?" he asked._

"_That would be me. My name is Kaera Hale." I introduce myself.  
><em>

"_Oh! Pleased to meet you! I'm Alphonse Elric!" The suit of armor bowed slightly as he introduces himself._

"_But... But you're a girl!" the blond exclaimed, looking surprised._

"_Yeah, I am. And you're a shrimp." I retorted, rolling my eyes.  
><em>

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO TINY THAT YOU WOULD COOK ON A GRILL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM?"_

"_Calm down, Brother." Alphonse sighed. "This is my older brother, Edward. He's pleased to meet you too, even if he won't say so himself."_

_ Colonel Mustang lightly coughed, trying to get our attention. "You three will be working together since you're all relatively close in age." Edward and I open our mouths, about to argue but Mustang placed his hand up to cut us off._ "_This is a direct order from the ones above me. You better get used to it."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thank you again to all my wonderful and reviewers and people who have favorited! Reviews and favorites are the best gifts a writer can receive, no matter what season or occasion! ;D<br>****

******I hope everyone who has supported me through this fanfic will have a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukkah, or just a happy holiday season in general! ^^ (If you tell me any of the following, I won't be offended, I'll just be honored you took the time to say something kind to me)******


	6. Chapter 5

**Huh. . . It's 2012 already? ._. Time flies when you're having fun. . . Which for me, is when I'm writing. :3 I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter of Kaera's past. I worked hard on it to make sure that it made sense.  
><strong>

**Please excuse the possible crappiness contained within this chapter. I'm currently sick and should be asleep so I can get better. x_x But since I can't sleep and I'm currently munching on some crackers (My diet right now is crackers and Sprite. And sometimes soup if I'm lucky! :D), I thought: 'Oh what the heck? I'll update while I'm still awake.'**

CHAPTER FIVE

My eyes finally snap open as I shoot up from my bed, panting and wipe sweat from my forehead. Slowly, my breathing returns back to normal and I sigh, closing my eyes. I still remember the world from the eyes of a child. Back then, I was not afraid of anything and always thought my family would stand beside me, no matter what.

_If you were alive, would you be proud or disappointed of me?_ I wonder silently, staring up at the ceiling. For some odd reason, I was disappointed there was no reply; It felt like I was expecting an answer from a being I don't even believe in.

"Kaera? You awake?" A muffled voice asks through my door.

"Yeah."

Hughes opens the door as I tie on my boots. "I just wanted to tell you that the Elrics have returned from Resembool." I just nod my head. "You feeling alright?" Hughes asks, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." I answer as I get up from the bed I am sitting on. "Need any help with paperwork?"

Hughes blinks, surprised, "Yeah, thanks."

With that, we then eat a quick breakfast. Or rather, Hughes does while I just watch, my appetite diminished from the memories resurfacing. "Aren't you going to eat, Kaera?" he asks with a small smile. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all!"

"No thanks, I'm not too hungry." I lie easily. He eyes me skeptically but says nothing as we walk out of the house and begin our walk to Head Quarters.

As we walk into Central Head Quarters, I see Ed and Al. "Oh! Good morning, Kaera!" Al greets, being friendly as ever as he sees me.

"...Morning." I mumble, trying to move past the two.

"Well, we're gone for three days and this is the welcome we get?" Ed asks, slight teasing in his voice.

"I've got to help Hughes with some paperwork so if you would kindly move, I'd appreciate it." I sigh, not in the mood to argue this morning.

As I walk past, both Ed and Al after me like I've just grown an extra limb. "Something is wrong. . ." I hear Ed mutter under his breath, as if he's trying to figure out why I'm behaving in this way.

"What do you mean, Brother? How can you tell?"

Ed shrugs, seeming just as puzzled as he answers, "I don't know. I just can." I then bring my pace up to a brisk walk, trying to take their inquiring gazes off me. At last I reach the room where the paperwork awaits me and open the door, sitting down in a chair to begin my work. "Kaera? Is everything okay?"

I look up to see Ed sitting in a chair next to me and slam the paperwork down, some loose paper fluttering to the ground. "I'm fine." I reply through gritted teeth, even though I know he is just being concerned.

"If you're fine, why did you slam the paperwork down?" he asks calmly.

"I don't have to explain a damn thing to you, Elric." I finally snap as I storm away. I did not want to talk about these memories. Not with Ed and Al, not with Hughes... Not with anyone.

"Kaera, can I talk to you?" Hughes asks me as he sees me and I sit down in one of the chairs. He shuts the door behind him and then just stares at me, "I heard what you said to Edward. Now if you can't tell him what's wrong, maybe you can tell me."

"I'm fine." I automatically reply, though I know deep down, perhaps I'm really not.

Hughes sighs, "Kaera, sometimes you have to let people past the wall and let them in."

"What wall? There is no wall." I stare at him, confused.

With a small, quiet laugh, Hughes explains. "I'm not talking about a physical wall you could transmute with alchemy; I'm talking about an emotional wall. You have to let people in sometimes. And the thing about people is that they can either make the wall disappear or harder to get past but it's entirely up to you to let them in the first place."

My stomach feels almost nauseous but whether it's from skipping breakfast or just the memories, I don't know. Maybe it's even guilt, realizing that Hughes is right. Even though it's been almost three to four years, I still find it difficult to trust the Elrics. "I just don't trust others very well." I finally mumble, staring at my worn boots as I finish the thought in my mind. _I still haven't even found out if Dad is a traitor, like he was accused..._

I sigh, remembering how Scar pointed my flaw out so easily. He said it as if he was stating the obvious about something everyone already knows like, "The sky is blue and grass is green".

"Don't worry about helping me with the paperwork today." Hughes says gently as he takes the stack from my hands. I open my mouth to object but Hughes cuts me off, saying, "It will be alright. Go help the Elrics out. That's what your supposed to be doing, right?"

Reluctantly, I nod.

Hughes smiles, "Then go do your job. I assume you'll be staying with us again tonight." I sigh, knowing it is no use to argue when Hughes has his mind made up. "Now go help the Elrics and I'll see you tonight!"

As soon as I step out the door, two new soldiers greet me. One is a woman with short black hair and blue eyes while the other is a man with sandy blond hair. "Major Hale! I'm Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, and this is my partner, Sergeant Denny Brosh!" the woman introduces herself.

"We are very pleased to meet you!" Both then salute, slightly bowing as well.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Kaera."

"They greeted me the same way too." Ed tells me.

"So what do you need help with?" I finally ask, looking at Ed and Al.

"We got a hint about the Philosopher's Stone." Ed admits quietly.

"From who-?" I begin to ask. Before I can finish though, Ed slaps a hand across my mouth, his eyes shifting around.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole military to know?" he hisses.

I remove his hand off my mouth and glare at him. "Well, excuse me for asking. You're the one who brought it up."

"I know, I know. We'll explain things later. Just. . .not right now." he says quietly. He then turns to Maria Ross and Denny Brosh, rubbing the back of his neck as if he felt awkward that they saw him place his hand across my mouth. "So, do you know where the Central Library, First Branch is?"

"Yeah, we can take you." Maria Ross offers. We drive to the library and step out of the car, freezing in horror. The First Branch was burnt down and nothing remained except for ash, the gray powder covering the top of my boots.

"Do you know about a book by Tim Marcoh?" Ed asks a librarian in a different branch of the library.

"Sorry, I wish I could help you." The librarian sighs.

"What about Sheska?" Another librarian points out as he walks past, carrying several books to re-shelf.

"Sheska?" We ask in confusement, never once hearing of this woman before.

"You could say she's a real bookworm." The female librarian chuckles, handing us her address.

"Thanks." We then pile back into the car and drive to the address. We knock at the door once we arrive, and when no answer still comes after waiting for what seems like hours, Ed opens the door. What we find though is a huge surprise.

It was books. Mountains and stacks of books were everywhere. "Is she not home. . .?" Maria Ross trails off.

". . .Help. . ." A muffled voice cries out.

"HOLY CRAP, SOMEONE LIVES HERE!" We exclaim and all four of us work frantically to uncover the woman from books.

"Thank you so much!" The woman bows gratefully, adjusting her thick framed glasses. "I thought I was going to die!"

"No problem. But can you tell us if you've read a book by Tim Marcoh?" Ed asks her as he sets the final stack down next to him.

"Marcoh... Marcoh..." She attempts to remember then suddenly does. "Yes! It was near the back of the library, but I had run out of things to read so I read his book."

"Near the back? Then it _was_ burned." Ed slaps a hand to his forehead in frustration. "Well, thanks anyway."

We all stagger away, depressed, until Sheska speaks up again. "But I remember all of it." We all whirl around, shocked and surprised at what she has told us. "You see, I have a photographic memory..." Sheska tells us, laughing sheepishly.

"So you would be able to help us?" Ed asks excitedly.

"Sure, I would. It will take at least five days to recopy it all by hand though." she informs us.

* * *

><p>Before we knew it, five days passed. "Here we go! Tim Marcoh's Hundreds of Recipes!" Sheska proudly proclaims, gesturing towards the large stack of papers.<p>

". . .Recipes?" I can't help but wonder if this really is the lead on the Philosopher's Stone Ed and Al got.

"Are you sure you got it right?" Brosh asks, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yes! Word for word!" Sheska tells him.

"Thanks, Sheska. You're amazing." Ed tells her as he flips through the notes with a grin.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I'm just glad a bookworm like me was actually able to help." she replies with an embarrassed smile.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, Sheska. You have a true talent." Al tells her, his voice sincere.

She flusters, looking even more embarrassed. "Oh!" Ed suddenly remembers. "Second Lieutenant Ross, draw this amount exactly of my funding. This should get your mom into a better hospital." Ed tells Sheska with a smile, as he scribbles a messy signature and tosses Maria Ross his pocket watch as well.

"Kaera?" His voice turns to me.

"Hmm?" I reply absentmindedly, my mind still on the memories from earlier this morning. I was beginning to regret skipping breakfast as it let out a small growl but it was too late.

"Can you help-"

"Carry the notes?" I finish his sentence and nod. "No problem." I pick up a couple stacks and we walk out of the door.

"DOES THAT NUMBER SAY WHAT I THINK IT DOES?" Maria Ross exclaims in surprise.

"Hey Ed, how much did you leave them anyway?" I ask, finally giving into my curiosity. His voice drops down to a whisper as he tells me. He then straightens up and continues walking, grinning as I gape and shake my head.

"Alright, let's get cracking on this code!" Ed says as we find a place to sit down in another building.

"It's a code?" Sergeant Brosh echoes.

"Yeah. See, most alchemists record their work in codes so others who aren't meant to read it, will be confused." Ed explains to our confused bodyguard.

"Man, I'm tired just thinking about it." Brosh says, still looking just as confused.

"Then why don't you stand outside?" Ed suggests.

As soon as he does, I turn to Ed and Al, wanting an explanation.

"Have you heard of Dr. Marcoh?" Ed asks me quietly when he sees my expression of wanting to know what is going on. When I shake my head, he summarizes their journey. "He used to be a State Alchemist but fled to a small town and took up an alias. He had the Philosopher's Stone but instead of just giving us it, he handed us a piece of paper with where to find his notes."

I nod, "But why put his notes in the code of recipes? It made make more sense if it was a code of something different, wouldn't it?"

"You know what they say about alchemy. It was born in the kitchen!" Ed grins.

"Let's get started then!" Al exclaims.

I groan as my head slams against the table and I glance at the notes again. I have been staring this same sheet of paper down for hours. Now the numbers and letters of the formula were beginning to blur together.

"Why did he have to make it so damn hard?" Ed complains.

"Maybe he really doesn't want anyone to know its secret?" I reply, shrugging.

"Maybe we should take a break." Al suggests patiently.

"No! I see this as Marcoh's challenge and I am going to accept it!" Ed snaps and grabs some more paper.

Ed suddenly looks up, staring at me in confusement and my cheeks turn a pale pink from embarrassment as I realize he has caught me staring at him. "What? Do you need something? Because last I checked, you were pretty pissed off at me."

"No. It's nothing. Your determination reminds me of. . .someone I knew very well." I finish lamely.

Minutes pass and suddenly Ed slams the paper down and I look up, startled. "Ed?" I ask softly as I approach him. His bangs shadow his face and his gaze is distant, as if there is something he wants to tell me and can not find the right words.

Denny Brosh steps inside, peering around warily. "Is everything alright? Are you all fighting?"

"No." Ed replies simply, shaking his head ever so slightly. "We cracked the code." His voice is barely above a whisper.

"That's great!" Brosh exclaims, eyes lighting up with happiness for the two brothers. Ross nods and looks encouraging.

"There's nothing great about it, damnit!" Ed yells then lowers his voice again. "The main ingredient of the Philosopher's Stone. . .is living human beings."

My mouth drops open and the nauseous feeling in my stomach increases. Hearing this makes me almost glad I have nothing in my stomach. Almost.

I wish it was a joke. A very sick, twisted joke and we are just caught in the middle. But with the silence and horror on everyone's face (including my own), I know it isn't.

"And they need possibly thousands just to make one Stone." Ed mutters.

"The truth can be so cruel sometimes. . ." Maria Ross sighs as she bends down to pick up the fallen paper.

"The truth within the truth. . ." We pull out a map and stare at it. ". . .That's it." Ed finally decides, finger tapping at a certain location on the map.

"Lab Number Five?" I ask, my eyebrows arching slightly.

"No, that's impossible." Ross shakes her head. "That lab was closed years ago, due to possible collapse."

"Then it's definitely it."

"What makes you so sure, sir?" Brosh asks Ed, looking confused.

"There's a prison right next door." He continues "Now if I'm not mistaken, prisoner bodies are not returned to their families. And if one can make them look like they are being executed. . ."

"The prisoners are the ingredients?" Ross looks a slight shade of green.

"Don't look at me like that. This isn't any easier on me." Ed's voice becomes a distant hum as my stomach makes a violent churn. My head spins and I grip at the table. Color drains from my face.

Blood is everywhere. Even where I stand. It's all I see around me.

_Treason is still treason and you know the punishment for such a crime._

"Kaera!" Hearing my voice being called snaps me back to the present. "Are you alright? You look awfully pale."

Silently, I nod as I emerge from the memories.

"Please. . . Don't tell anyone about this." Ed says, sounding the closest to begging I've ever heard him.

Ross and Brosh just nod, not saying anything else.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I quietly slip on my boots and sigh. I sneak over to the window and creak it open. With Maria Ross and Denny Brosh still acting as our "bodyguards", going out of my room the normal way would just arouse suspicion. There would be questions of who I am going to see, what for, and it would drag on.<p>

So to avoid the whole mess, I've decided to sneak out my window.

Sighing, I tie knots into my sheet and hope it's long enough. I begin rappelling down carefully, trying to be as stealthy as I can manage. Everything is fine until I reach the last couple feet, where my boot slips and I fall on my back.

I gasp, the wind knocked out of me. As I stand up and brush the dirt and grass off my pants, I look around. No one seems to have noticed.

Out of nowhere, a hand clamps over my mouth. I struggle and try to fight, squinting in the darkness, unable to tell who it is. If this attacker thinks I'm going silently and without a fight, he has another thing coming. "Mmf?"

"Shh! It's just me!" A familiar voice hisses. I sharply turn around and see the Elrics standing there.

Annoyed, I remove Ed's hand from my mouth. "If it's just you, why the hell did you do that?" I ask in a harsh whisper, annoyed.

"Look, you're not going to tell them, are you?" Ed asks, staring at me doubtfully.

"No!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air. "How long have you been there?"

"Since you fell." he answers bluntly.

"If you're going to Lab Number Five, I won't stop you. Nor will I tell Sergeant Brosh and Lieutenant Ross." I tell them.

Both sigh, looking relieved. "But you can't tell them that I'm going to some. . . Ah, training." I finish, finally admitting my own destination. With that, we break off, the two brothers heading in one direction and myself heading another.

When I finally arrive back in the underground room, I see him standing in the center. He doesn't have to speak because his expression says it all. He's been waiting for me.

I don't know how long he has but it's obvious by his tenseness, that's it been a long time.

For him, _too _long.

He suddenly whips around and I barely avoid his fist as I roll out of the way. His gaze jerks around angrily and he stands back upright. He smirks, as if daring me to counterattack.

Suddenly, he grabs me by the front of my shirt and picks me up into the air. I grip my hands around his, trying to pry him off. And without any warning, my back is slammed against the wall and I taste blood in my mouth.

Bright, pulsing lights dance in front of my eyes. My head is swimming as I land unsteadily on my feet.

As I crumple to the ground, he gently pushes my side with his foot, flipping me onto my back. He presses his boot onto my chest, adding slight pressure that slowly increases and evokes a small crack, loud in the silence. More follow and for a brief second, the light fades into black. A loud crack echoes throughout the room and a scream forms in my throat.

"Tsk." he chides softly. "You keep passing out on me. It's rather tedious, don't you think, Hale?"

My eyes snap open and I look up to see him still standing above me, a cold smirk still written across his face. Ignoring the pain lancing through my ribs (which I have no doubt are now broken), I stand back up. The only visible sign of his slight surprise lies in his eyes, which easily betray that he was startled.

My head is spinning and I am still dizzy as I try balancing on the heel of my boots. I know my entire body is shaking as I unsheathe my knife, swallowing the bitter, metallic taste still in my mouth.

Before I can even attack, he grabs my arm with my knife and the blade goes flying. I slightly wince at the noise of metal screeching and scratching against the concrete floor. He twists my arm behind my back and I bite my lip to keep from crying out. I squeeze my eyes shut as I fall to my knees.

"What's the matter, Hale?" he hisses, his breath hot on my neck. "Is it causing you pain?"

I don't answer as my mind races to try to figure out what to do. One thing is for certain that is I will fight until my last breath and I need to think fast. "I'll let you go, if you do a favor for me." he tells me and a chill creeps down my spine.

"Why the hell would I-?" I begin to ask before he twists my arm tighter.

A small cry of pain escapes from my clenched teeth. "Now do you want to listen?" A crazed smile stretches across his face. "It's a simple favor, really."

"If it's so damn simple, tell me what it is."

"I've warned you about your patience before." he laughs softly and there's no mistaking the dark intent behind his laughter. "Bring me the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hale. And I'll let you live. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohh, a cliffhanger. . . (If one can call that a cliffhanger. . .) I know this chapter probably wasn't that awesome. . . but like I explained before, I am sick. x_x<br>**

****You see that review button? Click it. And leave a review. :)****

**This is evanescent, signing off to try to get better. . .  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Yes, I know. I am pretty bad at updating. . . but at least a long chapter should hopefully make up for the long wait ._.'**

**Special thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, added this to Story Alert/Author Alert. . . :D I love you all SO much!**

**We are continuing where we left off last chapter since the previous chapter was somewhat a cliffhanger to some people. . .  
><strong>

CHAPTER SIX

"No." I look to the side, trying to hold back the rising anxiousness in the pit of my stomach. It makes me feel almost nauseous.

"What?" he asks, as if he could not hear my reply and was unsure if he heard me correctly.

"I said no." I tell him a bit louder, already feeling my heart race behind the cage of my ribs. It felt like a bird, desperately trying to fly away from a cat stalking forward, but had one broken wing and could not get off the ground.

He reaches down again and snarls his fingers in my hair, slamming my skull back against the wall. My chest and ribs felt as if they wanted to cave in and my head pounds harshly. "What would happen if your 'friends' found out just who you were? A child of a traitor?"

I open my mouth and attempt to answer, but nothing comes. He smirks evilly, seeming to realize that he has earned a crucial blow.

Was I so stupid to trust this man, even when it was obvious that he was my enemy from the very beginning?

_You damn fool. You're the one who told me never to turn my back on an enemy. _I think as I crack open an eye and see his back is towards me.

He sees himself as invincible and thinks I am defeated. Most people would be with ribs and head aching this much. But that is where he is wrong.

If there is one thing I have learned, it is to never give up, even when faced with death.

This now resembles a twisted game, where I have to consider the rules carefully because it _is_ a battle for my very life. _You had to have it all. . . Well, have you had enough now? _I wonder as I form a plan in my mind. _You think you've won this fight. You've only lost the power you believed you had._

I re-close my eyes and slow my breathing down. I can hear him turn around but I know not to reopen my eyes. Steadily and slowly, my breath decreases to become almost none.

That's right, I am pretending to be dead.

It is the oldest trick in the book, but I know that if he does believe I am dead, he will leave.

Black (as I decided to nickname him because of his all black clothing and black mask worn over his face) will not feel a single ounce of remorse when leaving me for dead.

"Well, talk about disappointment." he says to himself quietly. "I thought Hale's daughter would give more a fight." His boot prods into my ribs and he leans down, about to feel my pulse when a loud crash sounds outside and I quickly hear his footsteps retreating. When I am greeted with silence, I open my eyes slowly. He has left me for "dead", just as I thought he would.

I shakily stand up and leave the room. When I step out cautiously into the street, I am relieved to see that he is no longer in sight.

My legs shake as I stubbornly try to make it back to Head Quarters but soon, my knees buckle and bittersweet darkness takes over.

* * *

><p><em>I walk onward, keeping my eyes averted downward. The rope binding my wrists rubs painfully but I must continue this march onward. A rough hand shoves me roughly forward. <em>

_I step up the stairs slowly, knowing the fate that awaits me and I swallow nervously, realizing that we have reached our destination. The long noose sways back and forth as if it is a crooked finger, beckoning me closer. I attempt to back up (which is very hard to do with bound wrists) but the man behind me shoves me forward again._

_And I know there is no use in attempting to escape._

"_Kaera Hale, you are accused of treason and you are aware of the punishment for such a crime. . ." It sends a chill crawling down my back as I realize these words are exactly what my father heard before he died._

_Rough, calloused hands place the rope around my neck. I stare outward at the crowd that is coldly watching me. I gasp, my jaw dropping slightly as I realize the crowd appears to have no faces; it is a mass of unidentifiable people. Their faces are blank as I prepare to meet the gallows._

_With a sudden jerk, I am lifted off the ground, my feet dangling above the wooden platform that I was standing on only a few minutes before. I choke as the rope squeezes my windpipe mercilessly._

_I struggle and gasp for air, kicking frantically, my legs flailing around. I am beginning to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen already and know that it is not a good sign. It must mean I am getting closer to the end. To my own fall._

_What would happen once I fell? Would I be able to see my family again? If there was such a thing as heaven and hell, where would I go? There are so many ideas racing through my head as I think about my final moments._

_Another wave of dizziness slams into me and black begins to seep through my vision._

_If my wrists were not bound, I would be clawing for air. They most likely knew that and is why they decided to make sure I can not use them at all. "Don't leave me to die. . . Don't leave me behind. . ." I choke out, sweat and tears rolling down my face._

_I feel myself going limp and blackness washes over me again. But this will be the end. _

_I will never wake up again. I will never see the sun shining or feel the rain pound on my skin._

* * *

><p>My eyes snap open, and my body is drenched in a cold sweat. I take a moment to cradle my head in my shaking hands as I breathe in short, hitched bursts. My chest jerks slightly from the broken ribs and I rub my neck as well, right where the noose had been placed.<p>

It had all been a dream.

No, scratch that, it was not a dream; it was a nightmare.

It seemed almost too real. . .

A doctor in a white coat (There was so much white in this damn room and I hated it every bit of it) rushes over and looks at me, worried. "Miss Hale, are you okay?" Slowly, my breathing becomes steady as it can become and I nod weakly as I hold back snapping that if I was okay, I wouldn't be in this damn hospital in the first place. The doctor sighs, scribbling down notes with his pen. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check on my other patient." he says, and then steps out of the room.

"Other patient?" I turn to look at Hughes, who has quietly entered the room.

"You mean you don't know?" Hughes asks as he sits in a chair.

I shake my head. "No?" I say, even though it sounds more like a confused question as I raise an eyebrow slightly.

"The Elrics were brought in as well. . . Ed was pretty injured, though I don't know from what yet." Hughes informs me as he pushes up his glasses.

I nod slowly, realizing that something must have happened at Lab Number Five for those wounds to form. "Where exactly is here, Hughes?" I ask.

He blinks, surprised that I don't know. "In the hospital. It's run by Maria Ross' friend. And I brought something that will cheer you up!" Hughes says as he digs around in his pocket then withdraws a picture. "TA-DAH! THIS ADORABLE PICTURE OF MY DARLING LITTLE ANGEL IS ALREADY CHEERING YOU UP, RIGHT?"

I sigh and stare upward at the ceiling, fully knowing to expect that from my doting father figure. "Sure, Hughes." I reply dully.

Sighing again, I get up and Hughes quickly stands up. "Kaera, you really shouldn't be moving yet!" he exclaims worriedly.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid." I tell him with a deadpan expression. And I know my stupidity is what got me in this mess in the first place. What I don't tell him is that I need out of this room because the all white walls and perfection of how everything lays carefully out is driving me mad.

I then notice Ed is talking on the phone, nodding occasionally with mumbled replies of "Yeah". He finally hangs up and sees me standing there. We have a brief conversation and I learn that it was his mechanic on the other line. He then sees Al sitting on a couch, far from where we sit. "Al? You okay?"

Al does not respond for awhile. He finally looks up, "I'm fine, brother."

However, having said "I'm fine" multiple times when I'm not, I know there must be something on Al's mind even though he won't admit what it is. But even I can not place what could be bothering him.  
>Ed stares at him skeptically and sighs, seeming to realize he will not be getting much other than that. "So how long do you have to stay here?" he asks me.<p>

"At least a couple days. . ." I grumble, not at all pleased. I'd rather be (almost) anywhere than stuck in the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God." A girl, around Ed's and my age, exclaims after seeing Ed's condition when she came into Ed's room. "No one told me you were this badly injured!"<p>

Ed then recounts the last couple days, telling her all about how Armstrong injured him further just by his hug. And to most people, it would seem almost humorous that one could be injured by a hug, but for those of us who know the Major well, it seems very likely.

"I'm sorry. Your automail failed on you. If I had been more careful. . ." she trails off as she apologizes.

Everyone in the room (which includes Ross and Brosh, who lectured us quite a bit after we regained consciousness as well as Hughes, who is apparently on his way to visit) turns to stare at Ed, who quickly says, "Your work was flawless as usual, don't worry, okay? Besides, it's a good thing it failed; It helped me not have the crap beat out of me!"

"Hey Edward, I heard you managed to sneak two girls into your room." Hughes says as he comes in.

"One is my mechanic! And the other is just Kaera." he snaps, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Glad to know I'm important." I say sarcastically.

"My name is Winry Rockbell." The tall blond hair, blue eyed girl introduces herself to both Hughes and I.

"Maes Hughes, pleased to meet you!" he energetically says and then pulls me to my feet (gently, much to my surprise). "And this is Kaera Hale!"

"Pleased to meet you." she smiles.

"Yeah. . ." I reply quietly as I return her handshake. Even though this girl is a childhood friend of Ed and Al, I am still wary and cautious, just as I am with any new person.

"Say, Winry, do you have a place to stay?" Hughes suddenly asks. When she shakes her head, he continues. "Why don't you stay with my wife and I? Kaera sometimes stays as well so it'd be no trouble at all."

"Hughes, do you think I can finally leave?" I ask. I wanted out of this damn hospital. I was about one step away from opening my window and climbing out it just to get out of the all white room.

He shakes his head. "No can do, Kaera. . . Unless the doctor gives the thumbs up. And I tell him it's your younger sister's birthday."

I stare at him, confused as what he meant as we drag through the tedious process. After awhile, the doctor reluctantly complies to let me go with Hughes to celebrate Elysia's birthday and lays down some rules such as "No rough activity for awhile.", "Do not overwork yourself", "If the pain gets worse, take the painkillers. And if it persists, come back." All which I hastily agree to, eager to be free from this place.

We then leave with Winry in tow as well. We then get multiple presents for Elysia, one which is a giant teddy bear. "Um, why are we getting all of this?" she asks quietly, seeming confused.

"It's Elysia's birthday!" Hughes exclaims as we walk towards his house.

"It's all for his daughter, Elysia." I explain as I carry some of the lighter presents.

"I see. . ." she says.

At last we reach the Hughes family home and when Elysia sees me, she immediately beams up at me. "Hiya!"

"Hey kiddo. Miss me?" I smile and tousle her hair playfully.

"Daddy said you were hurt!" she exclaims, eyes wide.

"A bit." I lie, not wanting to scare her with the details of how much I truly was. "But I'm better now."

"Yay!" She claps excitedly and the party ensues.

"Kaera?" Expecting it to be Gracia or Elysia, I turn around quickly. Much to my surprise, it is Winry.

"Yeah?" I reply absentmindedly as I watch Elysia beaming as she unwraps her large teddy bear, hugging it so tightly, I am surprised no stuffing has come out yet.

"Um, do you know how Ed and Al were hurt?" With one look, I can see she is worried for her childhood friends.

I sigh, shaking my head. "Sorry, no. I was in the hospital awhile myself so I don't really know."

She looks alarmed. "For what?"

"Just some broken ribs. They're slowly healing." I shrug as if it is no big deal.

"Good to see you two socializing and getting to know each other." Hughes says as he walks over, laughing. "Kaera could use more friends that are girls."

"I have plenty!" I argue defensively then get quieter as I finish my sentence. ". . .They're just in my hometown, not here is all. . ."

"Oh?" Winry says, raising a blond eyebrow at this. "Really?"

I nod and then a shout suddenly rings out. "Hey! You brats better stay away from my Elysia!" Hughes says as he pulls out a gun and wields it at a dangerous angle.

_At least it wasn't loaded. . ._ I think and sigh in relief as Hughes puts the gun away after seeing the startled, now terrified children scatter away from his young daughter. _And if this is him now when she has just turned 3, I'd hate to see him when she's a teenager and is going to go on a date. . ._

The party continues for awhile longer and when the last child and parents leave, everyone goes to sleep, exhausted from a long day. Maes and Gracia already retired to their bed, sound asleep. Elysia has been tucked in shortly after her party ended. And now I am alone in my room, my eyelids drooping as I yawn. I lie on my back as my eyelids finally begin to slowly close.

This time, however, I don't dream.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed and of course, remember to click that lovely review button down there. You could also PM, favorite, Story AlertAuthor Alert. You know. . . whatever floats your boat. **

**And if you truly wanted to, you could also shoot me an e-mail (My profile has the e-mail address on it). This e-mail is created specifically for Fanfiction purposes so if you would like to talk to me there, that's fine as well. However, if you do e-mail me, please tell me who you are on Fanfiction so I don't get a random e-mail and wonder "WHO IS THIS PERSON?" and accidentally delete your e-mail. xD**

**Annnddd that's a wrap for this scene/chapter! *Snaps clapper board shut and grins* (**For those of you who do not know this term, it is the thing directors use when they say "Take One" or "CUUUTTT!" and is black and white.)** **

**So I will see you in the next chapter/scene!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

***Peeks around corner, sticking her head out carefully* .So far, so good. *Walks onto a stage, avoiding various weapons and other objects, waving with an awkward grin* Uh, hi guys. evanescent here once again. . . It's been awhile, hasn't it? *Nervous laughter* I know it's been forever since I updated, and for that I am SO sorry. There was a bunch of crap at school because one of my teachers was downright awful; Everyone who had hated him. Then summer break came. . . and I, uh, discovered Omegle and Omegle role playing. . . **

**ANYWAY. Long story short, I am so sorry about this update taking so long, but now you know why and finally have an update.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

The next morning, I rub my eyes, yawning. For the first time in awhile, no dreams plagued my sleep and I almost forgot how a decent night of sleep feels like. I'm also in a decent mood, considering how much I usually despise mornings. I decide to get up but wince as pain lances through my ribs.

When I trudge down stairs, I am surprised to see Hughes already there. He sits at the table, sipping some hot liquid (which I assume is coffee or something of the sort) from a cup. "Oh. You're up early, Kaera." he says, smiling.

"I do have to return to work." I mutter.

"You may be returning to work, but I will make sure you don't overwork yourself." he says. When he sees my mouth open in objection, he reminds me of the bargain made with the doctor.

"How about this. . . I was going to visit the Elrics and then we will see how you feel?"

I slightly smile at Hughes. No matter who it is, Hughes always seems to have fatherly concern for them.

I nod then slowly head back upstairs to grab some clean clothes from my drawers.

Once in the bathroom, I strip off the old clothing and step into the shower. Water soaks my hair and leaves droplets on my bare skin.

As I close my eyes, for the second time in about a week, my mind drifts back to thoughts of my family. In my mind's eye, I can even see our family house. Various images and memories flash through my mind. Some are even happy; and as childish as I know my thinking is, I still long to go back in time to be there.

Sighing, I turn off the water, and step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around myself and wring out some of the excess water which has soaked my hair throughly. I then change into clean, fresh clothes. The last step before I exit is lacing up my boots and grabbing my pocket watch from the counter.

I stare at briefly, watching the lights from the bathroom make it gleam and shine. Sighing, I jam it into my pocket, ready to leave.

As I walk downstairs, I see Winry is also downstairs and is politely accepting some breakfast from Gracia. Hughes then turns and smiles, "Perfect timing, Kaera!"

"Would you like some breakfast?" Gracia kindly asks.

"Huh?" I am lost in my own thoughts again. "Oh. No thank you, Gracia. I'm not too hungry."

It's true. My appetite hasn't been very large recently. I truly hope this does not mean I am sick. I despise hospitals and I just got out of one, not particularly eager to go back.

"You should at least put something in your stomach, dear." she says, shaking her head. She then

hands me some toast, which I nibble on as well as a mug with a dark brown, black liquid inside. It smells disgusting to me, and I crinkle my nose slightly as I look at it. "What is that?" I ask.

Hughes laughs, "Relax. It's just coffee."

Eying it, I slowly take a sip. As I then begin to sputter, it confirms my suspicions that I would not like this drink.

Hughes gives his daily goodbye to Gracia as he gives her a quick, but loving all the same, peck on the cheek. She smiles as we all wave farewell and head to the hospital in Hughes' car. It's an almost silent car ride except for the few times we all have a brief conversation.

Once we arrive to the hospital, we walk to the Elrics' room. I feel like I am intruding so I just stay outside, leaning against the wall and thinking. "You're lucky you don't have to drink this, Al. You're already big enough. . ." Ed says.

"I never asked for this damn body!" Al yells, startling me from where I am. I wonder what is going on, but hesitate opening the door for some reason.

"You're right. . . I'm sorry." Ed apologizes quietly, setting his fork down.

Al then angrily confronts Ed about whether he existed at all and whether his memories are real or just made up. "I see. You've been holding that in for awhile, haven't you?" Ed says, standing up and opening the door.

"Ed, is everything okay?" I ask quietly as he brushes past. "Hey! I'm talking to you, damnit!"

He continues to ignore me as he heads up to the roof. Sighing, I decide to quietly follow him.

_You have to let people in sometimes. And the thing about people is that they can either make the wall disappear or harder to get past, but it's entirely up to you to let them in the first place. _Hughes' advice echoes in my mind as I apprehensively approach Ed from where he is, his arms crossed over the iron railing, looking lost in thought.

He turns around to face me and sighs, "You followed me, didn't you?" I nod. "Why?"

". . .I've never seen you and Al fight before so. . ." I trail off, unsure of what to say. I mean, what could I say; I was worried about you since you were so quiet?

It sounds ridiculous even to me.

"We fought all the time when we were children." he slightly smiles, a grin barely twitching across his face. "But. . ."

"But not like this?" I finish. He sighs again and nods.

The door suddenly opens and Al steps to where we are. "Um, brother?" he asks quietly.

"You know, I've been thinking. . . We haven't sparred in awhile." Ed cuts him off.

_Idiot. Don't push yourself. _I think, knowing full well what could happen if one tried to overexert themselves when injured. But before I can even speak my thoughts, Ed begins to strike out and attack Al, who tries frantically to block the moves. "Brother, wait-!" Al exclaims, but to avail. Ed then grabs a sheet and throws it over Al, effectively making him unable to see.

"I finally won." Ed says simply, a scowl of determination on his face.

Al sighs and removes the cloth, "Because you cheated."

"Did not!" Ed snaps indignantly. "A victory is a victory!"

_You keep thinking that. . . _I think as I slightly laugh, watching the two.

"You know. . . Now that I think about it, we fought a lot as kids, didn't we?" Ed asks, staring up at the sky.

"Mhm. And it was usually over something pretty stupid." Al nods.

"Who got the last piece of pie. . ."

"I won that."

"Who got the top bunk. . ."

"Again, I won that."

"Who Teacher liked better. . ."

Both of the brothers laugh. "Then she'd yell at us to shut up and train us even harder."

"We even fought to see who would marry Winry." Al adds in.

For some reason I can't describe, hearing this makes me feel uncomfortable and almost awkward, but not jealous. I just felt as if that was an embarrassing secret meant to stay between them and I had intruded on it. I say nothing though, and both brothers stand up, walking towards the door on the roof.

Besides, what was there to be jealous of? I was plain, boring, and if drafted into war, a human weapon. A traitor's daughter. A State Alchemist that felt like a nobody. Now there was some true and cruel irony.

* * *

><p>"I don't remember anything after this guy kicked me." Ed points to a drawing, and I stand there, trying to not burst out laughing.<p>

His drawings appear as if a child drew them, with the almost cartoon look to them. This one not only looks like a cartoon, but looks, well. . . different. "Ed. . . That looks like a palm tree." I finally tell him, snickering lightly.

"That's what he looked like!" he snaps back.

"Hmm. . . But what's the connection with the Ouroboros tattoo?" Hughes asks, eyebrows furrowing together.

". . .I don't know." Ed sighs.

Suddenly, the door immediately opens and Hughes snaps to hastily to attention. I frown, about to ask what the deal is when I recognize the man in front of us and follow suit. I salute as well, my eyes trying to not lock with his.

"At ease, gentleman. . . and lady." he adds as if I was temporarily forgotten.

The Fuhrer gazes around at us, and then finally seems to remember something important. "Oh! Edward."

". . .Sir?" he questions, looking confused.

"Here you go!" he hands him. . . a melon?

Was this really the same man who had wanted to test my loyalty? The same man who my father would rant about, saying he would only lead this to country to a bloody and war torn end? The man Isaac was shot for, just for being an innocent witness to the death of our parents?

"Uh. Thanks." he takes the melon graciously and the gives Al and I a look like he just wants to yell, "What the hell am I supposed to do with this!"

We shrug helplessly, looking just as confused. We had no idea either.

Fuhrer King Bradley stares at the drawings with a critical eye. "Maes Hughes. Elric brothers. . . And Kaera Hale." he pauses, giving me what almost looks like a glare. Again with the pause. If the man hated me that much, why not just revoke my title and send me out of the State Military?

". . . This must remain under wraps. No one is to about this. And be careful." he pauses for intent and we nod. "Trust _no one._"

Well, that's optimistic, now isn't it?

". . .Bradley! Fuhrer King Bradley! Where are you?" some unidentified voices call, obviously searching for him.

A vague look of surprise shows on his face and he sighs, walking over to the window. "Well, those would be my bodyguards. See you around, then!" And with this, he slips out the window and I have no doubt at all that this most certainly is not the end of seeing him.

"Now what?" I ask the two brothers.

"I think we are going to head to Dublith, to visit our teacher and-."

Ed is soon interrupted by a loud, piercing squeal. We all slowly turn around and see Winry flailing as she points to a map. "There! Rush Valley!"

". . .Okay, so. . .?" I ask confused.

"It's a mechanic's mecca! A haven for mechanic!" she squeals, sighing. ". . . You'll take me, right, Edward?"

"What? No way!"

The two squabble and argue leaving Al once again to be the mediator as I leave to report to the Colonel. I receive some paperwork to do at Hughes' house. Mustang certainly cut no slack. As soon as I walk in the door, it was, "Doing better, Voltage Alchemist? Good. You can start by helping me with the paperwork."

I want to snap that I was not his damn secretary, but instead, I bite my tongue (literally, by the way) and keep quiet. I work on it, easily doing what the paperwork asks. Time flies and I almost nod off every once and awhile with my hand cupped under my chin.

". . .era. Kaera!" Blinking, I mumble some unintelligent words that probably sounds like a mix of Xingese and Amstresian. I look up and realize that I have fallen asleep with my arms folded across the paper and my head lying on it.

As my focus comes back to me, and things aren't quite so blurry, I see Hughes standing there, and am silently grateful it was not the Colonel.

"Wha' iz it?" I finally mumble, speech slurred by sleep and drowsiness as I push my hair out of my face.

"Time to head home." he tells me patiently. I nod then pick up the notes and we walk out of the room, and he drives the car. "Did you not get much sleep last night?" he asks, concerned, as we drive back.

"I did, actually. More than the last few weeks." I admit, staring out the window. "But. . . " I hesitate.

"But, what?" he asks curiously. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry, but I just want you to know that you don't have to hold back."

". . .I was thinking of my family. I just miss them every once and awhile." I lace my fingers with each other and stare at the annoying pale blue thread dangling from sleeve as if it intrigues me.

Hughes falls silent, and I am glad, for I really don't want to talk much about it.

We just drive in the awkward silence and no one says anything. When we arrive, I begin working some more on the paperwork and sigh. Before I realize it, it's time for dinner and we sit there, every once in awhile making casual talk.

"Kaera, will you play with me afterwards?" Elysia asks, and I sigh.

"As much as I want to, kiddo, I have work."

"Aww!" she pouts.

I then read some of the books and notes, working. Soon, Elysia is tucked into bed. "Night!" she outstretches her arms and I bend down to give her a hug.

"Good night." I smile gently.

"Speaking of. . . I have to check something back at work." Hughes says and as he tucks Elysia in the bed, kissing her on the forehead gently.

"Don't take too long." Gracia worries as he gives her a gentle kiss on the lips, smiling. He shrugs, brushing it off. He ruffles my hair teasingly, and smiles as I look up and sigh.

"Keep up the good work. You may not be my flesh and blood daughter, but I am still proud of you."

". . .Thanks, Hughes." I reply, smiling back. "You've been a wonderful, albeit sometimes embarrassing, father."

He grins, giving me a salute. "Just one of the things I do best."

With that, he leaves. And I go back to my work, furiously working on the notes, and sigh when I notice how late it is getting. But still, I persist onward until I fall asleep with my arms crossed over on the notes.

And I never hear the door re-open, signaling Hughes' return.

* * *

><p>When my eyes open, dawn is streaking through the window. I look up, startled, and catch a small but still noticeable pile of drool. I shake my head, cursing softly. How embarrassing.<p>

And despite the fact it is so early, I notice Gracia in the kitchen, a saddened look apparent. I walk over to her and notice her shoulders shaking, in spite of her face being hidden by her hand. A small choked sob escapes her lips.

"G-Gracia. . .?" I ask worriedly, staring at her.

She looks up and wipes the tears away, looking up at me with a weak smile. "Good morning, Kaera. . . Sleep well?"

"I. . . Yeah." I nod slowly, unsure of what to do. I notice Elysia is awake, an alarm bell in my mind since she is not usually up before dawn. "Is. . . everything alright?"

"Daddy is sleeping. . ." I hear Elysia mumble.

I turn to Gracia, hoping for some sort of explanation. When it is eerily silent, a sudden chill comes to me. Sleeping. She could not mean. . . Right as I am about to ask, Gracia pulls me to the side by the arm, as if to not let Elysia hear. "M-Maes. . . He. . ." She begins to quietly cry again, hiding her face, and in that instant, I know.

Something is terribly, and horribly wrong.

But never would I have expected this.

". . . He never made it home last night. . ."

Time freezes. Some people say it comes to a gradual slow, like a brake of a car. What a lie. It was not that way for me. It was more like a screeching halt, like when you slam on the brakes. (I only had very few driving experiences with Hughes' car, and none of it was that great; I hated being behind the wheel).

My stomach lurches and my heart leaps to my throat. I feel downright nauseous. And I feel numb. I also feel like I want to just sit down and cry, though I can not fully process why yet.

Then, like I am standing on the railroad with a fast-moving train approaching and hitting me, I know. I understand.

I did not know how, why, where, or when. . .

But I at least know the what now.

Maes Hughes, my beloved father figure, is now dead.

* * *

><p><strong>HUUUGGHHEESS. *Cries forever* TT_TT *Grabs tissues and tries to compose herself* I, um. . . have a plate of cyber cookies for anyone who reviewsfavorites/etc. . . That is. . . If any of you are still interested in this after such a extremely _long _wait. . . OTL**


End file.
